Fifty Shades and his Sister
by K.D.King
Summary: Christian finds his father is not only alive, but has a Daughter. Ivy doesn't want anything to do with Christian, especially when he finds out and tries to help her with problems from her past. Will Ivy let the Grey's help her and help herself, or will she lead herself to self destruction?
1. 1st Chapter

Christian had been sitting in his office at the top of the Grey Enterprise building on a Friday afternoon when Reception had called up telling him that his mother was there to see him. Obviously he had allowed her up but glanced at the time- it was 3.45, midway through her shift at the hospital. He didn't know why she would be at his office and felt uneasy, sitting back in his chair as he waited for her to come up.

Grace was looking a little wary 'Christian, dear, you remember that you put yourself on the donor list for organs a while ago?' he absently nodded, flicking through his blackberry, reading an email that had just pinged up. Grace sighed, taking a second before speaking.

'Well there's been a match. A man in Ruston- it's in Washington- he needs a kidney'. Christian glanced up, seeing the expression on her face 'what is it? You're doing a face that is clearly about something more'. Grace looked uncomfortable 'promise you will keep calm?' he nodded slowly and she sighed 'he has another possible match, his daughter, but they are looking for other possibilities as she is under 18...' there was a pause and Christian simply waited for her to speak 'the blood tests also showed us that the 17 year old girl is, uh, well she's your sister Christian'. There was an extremely long pause and he nearly dropped his phone in surprise '17- but my mum had been dead for about six years when she'd have been born...' Grace blinked 'no, dear, you share a father apparently'

Christian had stood silently staring at his mother for nearly ten minutes in a shocked, dazed silence. Grace had said nothing, waiting for him to speak first, watching as he sat back in his chair, running a hand through his hair, sighing and looking amazed. 'A sister…and my Father…I never thought…' he shrugged vaguely and Grace nodded 'Ivy Rebecca Van Rensberg, she's eighteen fairly soon but her father- your father- would need the transplant before that. Obviously she is fully capable and within her rights and within the law to donate her own kidney, but she's underage, so they are going to try and ask you to do it instead'. Christian seemed vacant and was staring at his mother, slightly open mouthed 'Ivy…Ivy Van Rensberg?' Grace nodded, glancing at the papers in her hand that he hadn't even noticed before. 'Does she…does she know about me?' Grace half shrugged 'I don't know dear, I wouldn't think so. Your father has medical records from all over the States and all over the world, I wouldn't think he even knew your mother had been pregnant'. Christian said nothing and held out his hand for the papers. Grace reluctantly handed them over, knowing that by the expression on his face, he would have got the information with or without her help.

Grace had followed Christian the whole way down the Grey enterprises building, pleading with him not to do anything stupid. However, this was Christian, and he left his mother beside her car in the lot, getting silently into his own as Taylor nodded politely at Grace, before speeding out into the City.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian had called both Barney and Welch as Taylor drove to where he now knew the Van Ransburg house was. The drive was only about an hour long and he barely spoke to his loyal bodyguard the whole way, fully aware that Taylor would try and talk him out of what he was going to do.

Both Barney and Welch essentially told him the same things, but he didn't really press much further, listening to their words with a numb passivity. His father was Lewis Van Ransburg, from Cape Town initially and a member of a large and fairly rich family. He had moved constantly around the world as part of his job with the family's business and it was this that had led him to be in Detroit about twenty seven years previously, when Christian was conceived. He had only been there for three days and had probably no knowledge that he had a son. A few years later he had ended up in California where he had married his pregnant girlfriend, though the relationship had ended four years later. The Van Ransburg's company had stopped US imports and exports the same year, and Lewis had taken a job with an investment company in Washington State. His wife had left him with the child and taken off, leaving him to raise Ivy alone. After that there wasn't much information on Lewis, only that he had lived with his daughter in various places over Washington State over that last few years, making a relatively okay income. The only references from recent years were his medical records for his deteriorating kidney problem, and for the police records.

The records weren't actually for Lewis, they were for Ivy. As she was a minor he was referenced on them all and Welch had found them easily. There were quite a few police records in Ivy's name, ranging from runaway incidents to the third time she was arrested under the possession of Class A drugs, and the time she was found in possession and high on School Premises. Christian had paled at this news and the phone was on the car's speakers, meaning that Taylor could hear it all too. They exchanged a glance but listened as Barney had continued telling them about Ivy. She had graduated a year early with a brilliant GPA, and was clearly incredibly bright, taking tests in both Afrikaans and French to further her GPA. That was about as much as either men could gather and apologised, although Christian was silently quite proud that they had found out that much in that amount of time. He didn't tell them that though.

Taylor had stopped the car outside the house ten minutes before, and Christian had silently stared at the building from inside. It was a traditional Colonial house of average size, with pillars, a porch and a relatively well kept garden. The sun was starting to go down a little and Christian simply sat staring intently at the house until Taylor muttered 'Sir…' and he looked up, following his bodyguards line of sight. A figure was standing at the edge of the porch, watching them intently, and neither of them knew how long she had been there. Without thinking, Christian got out of the car and stared at her, grey eyes meeting grey eyes.

She walked down the garden slowly, looking at Christian intently as he looked back, flustered 'Uh, what's your name?' she narrowed her eyes and there was a seconds pause 'Ivy Van Ransburg, what's it to you?'. Despite himself, Christian found himself unable to say anything, staring at the girl who had just confirmed it all. He had a sister and she was only a few metres away from him.

She had long, straight, jet black hair with a blunt fringe that highlighted her high cheekbones and very pale skin. Her eyes were a lighter grey than Christian's own, she was around five foot five but her steely gaze more than made up for her lack of height against Christian. Ivy was wearing grey skinny jeans and a green vest top, the outfit only showed how thin she was. Christian knew he was sometimes obsessive about food but looking at Ivy, he could see this wasn't just him over reacting. She had thin legs and the vest top only highlighted the slightly visible ribs on her chest and her slender arms. She had several bracelets on and Christian quickly thought about the drugs charges, aware that some people used their wrists instead of elbows, as it was easier to cover.

Ivy was looking closely over at him and a glimmer of recognition flickered over her face 'Ah, you're that Christian Grey guy? I've seen you in the papers- Dad is expecting you, some lady from the hospital called this morning and told us about you'. Christian looked surprised and she shrugged, beckoning to him 'Come on in, I assume that's why you're here?' he nodded awkwardly and followed her into the house.

Christian barely had a chance to look around the place before he followed Ivy into the sitting room, and came face to face with him. His father. He knew the man was called Lewis and that he was his father, but that was all. He was sitting in an armchair watching a football game intently and Ivy saw on the edge of the sofa, watching it closely for a second before speaking. 'Dad, you know the hospital called earlier?' he nodded absently 'Well he's here, looks like you got the son you wanted'. Her voice was dark and Lewis stood up and turned around sharply, looking at Christian.

Lewis was tall –taller than Christian- and had pale and slightly yellow tinted skin from the Kidney issues. He had evidently been ill for a little while and Christian could tell from his frame that at one point he was well built, with broad shoulders and still relatively muscly arms. He had light brown curly hair, prominent cheekbones and a square jaw. The main thing that Christian noted however was the grey eyes that looked directly at him. 'You're…You're my son? Christian Grey?' he was surprised at how strong the South African accent was and nodded awkwardly 'indeed…look, I shouldn't have come here, not…' he trailed off awkwardly and glanced over at Ivy who looked uninterested and was picking at her red nail varnish idly.

Lewis shook his head 'It's fine. You know…I never even knew you existed until this morning'. Christian could hear in his voice that it was the truth and felt a little relieved at the news, nodding and breathing deeply 'they said I could donate my kidney to you-'. At this point Ivy cut him off sharply 'No, I said I'd do it' 'you're under 18, they said they'd rather not use you when I-' She stood up, looking at the two men darkly 'I give you my kidney and you sign your rights over'.

Lewis narrowed his eyes 'what's the point? You're only a minor for another eight months' She shrugged 'That's fine by me. I'm sure 'Mr Moneybags- new found son' of yours over here can arrange the donation to be done as soon as possible'. Christian looked uncomfortable, noticing that Lewis wasn't exactly fighting for his daughter. 'I hardly see the point, what are you gonna do with eight months where you're a minor?' 'I'm sure I'll be fine'. Her voice was incredibly cold.

Lewis looked up sharply at his daughter 'you're not giving me your kidney Ivy, I think you've already had enough of knives and needles'. Her eyes flashed darkly and Christian was shocked at the change. 'How fucking _dare_ you' she was breathing heavily, eyes dark 'I'm going out'. Lewis looked at her sharply 'where are you going?' she looked at him with a curled lip 'don't pretend to give a shit- I'm not gonna shoot up if it's suddenly such a problem for you'

* * *

_Let me know what you think so far x_


	3. Chapter 3

Christian glanced at Lewis in confusion 'what the hell has happened between the two of you?' he sighed 'You've never tried raising a child genius who wastes it all on drugs. She doesn't _need_ the drugs, she's not an addict, and she uses it to cope. You know what I mean by self-harming?' Christian nodded grimly and Lewis continued. 'It's the same as that, the cutting, the tattoo's, she does it all for some 'coping' thing, I don't know. I've never understood it to be honest; she's only used the drugs when she's depressed'. Lewis looked both annoyed and disheartened 'I can't go around running after her anymore, I'm too sick'. He glanced over his father and saw the pain behind his eyes and the premature wrinkles on his face. Christian made a split second decision and nodded 'I'll take her in, where's she gone?'. Lewis looked surprised 'you don't know her, in all fairness son, she's not the easiest kid in the world' there was a pause and he sighed 'It's fine. She's my sister. I'll take her in; I just need to find her'

Christian left the house minutes later, nodding to Taylor who was standing beside the car still, watching the house intently 'Taylor, which way did she go?' he pointed down the road and was in the car before Christian was. 'She can't have gone far, she only passed a few minutes ago'.

It took them nearly half an hour before they found her, sitting on a low wall in a narrow street between two sets of houses in the quiet suburb. Christian abruptly asked Taylor to pull over and he hurried across the street into the narrow street, 'Ivy?' she glanced up from the floor and he saw the dark look in her red eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks and the light trail of smoke from her hand.

She saw where his eye line was and shook her head 'It's just a cigarette, it's nothing illegal'. Christian half rolled his eyes 'yes well actually you're under 18 so…never mind' Christian sat down opposite her, eyeing her warily 'you're not easy to track down Ivy' she took a long drag of the cigarette 'that's why my Dad gave up tracking me down- '_our_´ Dad, I should say'. She sighed and fiddled with her hair idly, looking at anywhere but Christian, who sat back against the railings opposite. 'I want you to come and live with me' Ivy looked up slightly, an eyebrow raised 'look, I get that you think you owe me something because we're related, but you never even knew I existed until a few hours ago. Anyway, you're a Grey, you've got a few siblings already haven't you?' He blinked 'how do you know that?'.

Ivy shrugged 'I read the papers and watch the news, the Grey's are pretty big in Seattle, we get a lot of City news out here- it's not like anything happens around here'. There was a pause and she laughed slightly 'well, the only idle gossip anyone ever has is about me to be honest'. Christian cocked his head to one side, questioning her 'don't pretend you don't know about my drug convictions, I saw the way you looked at my wrist and the crooks of my arms- no one does that unless they have a reason'. He didn't much know what to say and they sat in silence for a little bit, as Ivy slowly finished the cigarette 'you weren't even aware your father was alive until today, you don't want to look after me. And anyway, I can look after myself'. Christian saw the pain and anger in her eyes, behind the casual tone of her voice. 'Look, please? Will you at least consider it? Living with me- just give it a try?'.

There was a long pause where Ivy looked at him impassively but she shook her head, shrugging 'I'll consider it I guess'. Christian stood up when she got to her feet 'you'll come back with me to Seattle?' she shook her head 'No. I said I'd consider it, I didn't say yes did I?'. Without another word she started to walk down the other way on the little street. She only stopped when Christian began shouting her name loudly and she heard heavy footsteps behind her. He was looking annoyed and a little dejected, holding out a business card to her 'contact me, when you change your mind'. Ivy took the card and narrowed her eyes ''_when'_ I change my mind?' she looked a little amused and Christian sighed. 'You can't just wonder the streets around here all night' 'I'm not a feral cat Christian'. He looked distinctly uncomfortable and looked over her again 'you want my address?' 'what for?' 'In case you change your mind?'. Ivy responded with only a shrug.

On the drive back to his father's house Christian began to fill Taylor in on the events he had missed, thinking it was only fair. Taylor listened and only occasionally offered anything in the way of a question or a quick 'Uhuh' to what his boss was saying. It wasn't that Taylor didn't want to know, it was more that Christian was more exercising his mind from the events that had happened, rather than starting a conversation.

Christian knocked awkwardly on the Van Ransburg door and waited for Lewis to open the door 'Oh, Christian…what happened?' 'She won't come with me at the moment; she said she'd consider it…I don't even know where she is right now to be honest…'. Lewis glanced at his watch 'she'll be back later' what followed was a long pause and Christian took out another business card 'take this, contact me anytime. I'll speak to the hospital tomorrow about what we're going to do…I have to head back to Seattle now though. I have business tomorrow morning'. Lewis took the card and glanced over it, looking at Christian with an unreadable expression 'you're a good man, I'm glad you made something of yourself…hopefully one day I can say that about my other child'.

The drive home seemed to take hours for Christian. He called his mother on the way and told her what had happened, for some reason Grace seemed to think that he would appreciate a Grey family meal cooked by Mia was going to make him feel better. Admittedly Mia's cooking was incredible, but that wasn't really the point.

It was ten O'clock when Christian was sitting quietly at the end of the table, not really listening to the conversation Elliot was having with Carrick on the table and he was moving the food idly around. At this moment his Blackberry buzzed and he saw the text come up:

_Ivy came back, had a huge argument. She packed her stuff and left a few hours ago, I assume she's going to make her way to you sometime soon. If she does- then good luck. Lewis_

He blinked in confusion and amazement at the message and sighed, glancing out the window. Grace followed his eye line to the torrential rain beating down 'everything okay?'. He was about to speak when the cell phone rang, '**_ESCALA_**' coming up on the screen. It was the number from the front desk and he answered quickly. 'Mr Grey?' 'yes?' 'there's been a girl sitting on the area outside the apartment block for nearly an hour now, we had someone go out and speak to her, she said she was waiting for you, Sir. Did you want me to call up to your security? I believe Jason is in?'. There was a stunned pause from Christian 'five foot five, long black hair, fringe, very pale, very thin?' 'that sounds like her Sir'.

He hung up quickly and stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair 'Christian?' 'it's Ivy, she's here, in Seattle. I have to go'. He didn't give them another word or glance before he swept from the room and out of the front door, running from it to his car, the torrential rain beating down on him.

* * *

**_A.N_****-** _thanks for all your reviews and favourites etc. i'll try and kee the updates coming relatively quick but I am doing two stories at once so give me a bit of leeway :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Christian had never made the journey between the Grey house and Escala so quickly, glad that he had brought such a bloody expensive car that could manage the speeds he was pushing it to. He pulled up at the side of Escala, in the 'slip road' area before the car park. This was where Ivy was, sitting on the flat stone paving's with her back against the wall of the building. She had the same clothes on as before, a black zip up jumper now the only thing protecting her from the nonstop torrent of Seattle rain, the material soaked and the hood was doing nothing to keep her hair dry. Ivy had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms tightly around her legs, evidently freezing cold. Not only was it wet but the temperature had dropped as the sun set.

There was a small sports bag next to her on the ground that Christian noticed as he got out of his car, shouting her name loudly. She heard on the third shout and looked up, looking shocked as he hurried over, both of them having to shout over the rain. 'Why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you!' 'I-I-I didn't know what I was doing- I just got on a bus' 'you got all the way here on a BUS?!'. Christian sounded annoyed and angry, though he noted quickly the expression in her eyes, she looked broken. 'Come on; get out of the rain Ivy'

'No!' he blinked in confusion, noticing how her choice of Converse hadn't been a good one, the canvas had absorbed a lot of moisture and he realised that she must have been freezing. 'What do you mean 'no'? You're my sister, and I'm taking you to get showered, changed and fed' 'Why are you doing this?' 'What?' 'Why are you doing this for me? I'm not the sort of person you want in your little empire Christian'. He looked annoyed, but not really at her particularly 'I don't care what you're like, you're my sister'. Without another word he held out his hand. A few seconds fell between them in the onslaught of rain before she took his hand, then he walked swiftly to her bag and into the main entrance, Ivy following behind.

Christian nodded to the bemused looking girl at the front desk 'Kyra, this is Ivy- my sister. She'll be staying a while, please put her in my file' she nodded quickly and began writing something down as Christian slid his keys across the desk 'my car is parked out on the side, please have it moved'. The girl didn't look surprised in the slightest and Christian had a hand on Ivy's back as they walked to the lift. The doors closed and he looked over her 'do you want something to eat?' she shook her head and sighed, shivering as the doors opened again in Christian's apartment.

Her eyes widened a little and he led her into the great room, where her jaw practically dropped, glancing around at the place around her. 'Wow...' he found himself laughing slightly 'it's not a bad place. Come' he beckoned her after him. Ivy followed, leaving drips on the floor after her.

He led her into the spare bedroom- not the one that the subs sometimes stayed in- the one that was like a small suite. It had a large bedroom area with a huge bed in the middle covered in soft pale blue sheets. At one side was a desk area, a huge flat screen TV and a dark wood bookcase stacked full of books. Ivy was looking amazed, glancing around at the room in wonder. Christian motioned to a pair of doors 'that's the closet, for now you may as well put your things in there, tomorrow you can go shopping-' 'no it's fine I-' Christian cut her off with a look 'don't argue with me. I'll run you a bath'.

He disappeared into the marble floored en suite bathroom and she heard the gentle running of water. Ivy turned and started to take things out of her sopping wet case, glad that at least the contents had remained fairly dry. She opened the doors to the closet and paled slightly. It was a walk in, with rows upon rows of shelves, drawers and an island in the middle with jewellery space, little display cabinets and stands for everything all neatly kept. There was nothing in the closet at all, and awkwardly placed her tiny pile of clothes on the little island in the middle, her dark blue converse on the top.

Ivy wandered out and saw Christian who was looking at her guardedly 'your bath is done, I'll find some dry clothes and put them on your bed- then you're going to eat something'. She nodded awkwardly and smiled slightly 'thanks...' He nodded and walked out of the room 'I'll see you in a bit'.

Christian busied himself around the apartment, trying to find something dry for Ivy to wear. He was surprised to literally run at full speed into Gail as he walked through 'oh Gail, thank god you're here...why are you here?' she smiled 'Jason told me about your sister and Ryan told me she was here, I thought you might want some help. How is she?'. Christian ran a hand through his hair 'seems okay, I guess...I wouldn't even know what she was like on a normal day or a bad day to be honest... She's in the bath in the blue room, all her clothes are soaking though' 'ah, I see. Well she can have one of your T-shirts to sleep in tonight, Jason sad she was small so it should be fine. I'll fetch a clean one from laundry and we've got a load of spare robes hanging around, I'll go get one'. He smiled, looking relaxed 'You're a lifesaver Gail'. She laughed and left the room as Taylor came in, leaning against the doorframe and looking tired 'Sir, I know it's not really my place to say-' 'don't be stupid Jason, you can say what you want' 'right, well I know it sounds harsh but I think you should talk to her tomorrow- see if she's brought any 'substances' with her'. He nodded thoughtfully 'you're right, I'll leave it till tomorrow, she's exhausted'.

Ivy emerged from the bath wrapped in a huge fluffy towel and looked over at the bed, a large t-shirt and a bath robe were there with a note 'sorry, this was all we had for spare pyjamas'. She didn't really care what she wore and was in the t-shirt in second, sitting on the edge of the bed and lying back, feeling how soft and springy it felt, gazing at the ceiling. She was thinking about getting up to see Christian but her body was so tired and so comfortable that she fell straight asleep.

Christian knocked on her bedroom door a little later and heard no response so he opened the door a fraction. She was swamped by his t-shirt and he thought about how small and fragile her body looked, his t-shirt was more like a dress on her. Ivy was fast asleep on the covers with the light on and had evidently fallen asleep by accident. Christian couldn't help a small smile coming over his lips and he picked her up gently and put her underneath the covers, turning the light off as he left her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I had a lot to cover here so it's a long one! Thanks to 'Godlovesbonie' I think you'll like the bit at the end. thanks to everyone for your reviews, likes etc x_

* * *

Christian was up early and sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee, Grace had come over and was sitting next to him, reading a newspaper. Ivy had changed into a pair of high waisted shorts and a lacy white top underneath, her skinny legs were visible and Christian noted the tattoo on the inside of her left foot as she padded into the main room with bare feet.

He slipped off the stool 'Ivy, this is my mother' she glanced awkwardly at Grace who smiled and got off the stool too 'my names Grace, dear. How did you sleep?' she nodded awkwardly and fiddled with her hair which was in a long side plait 'uh, really well, thanks'. She swallowed and looked towards the floor as Grace watched her 'we've got breakfast in the other room if you want it'. Ivy put her hand into her shorts pocket and looked uncomfortably at the two adults as she took out a small clear packet with fine brown power in it, placing it on the side. 'I haven't used any...I just have it...I don't want to...I know you're trusting me...and stuff' she looked up, judging their reactions warily. Grace glanced at the packet 'Heroin?' it wasn't really a question and Ivy gave no response. Christian was silent for a little while, his body rigid 'I'm glad you handed it over, now let's eat'

The three of them were sitting in the dining room area and the table was full of pancakes, bacon, fruit, eggs, coffee, tea and juice. Ivy had been given three pancakes by Christian- without her asking for them- and had taken some strawberries. She ate the fruit easily and drank only water, saying nothing whilst Christian and Grace ate heartily and spoke at length.

Christian glanced over at Ivy, who was pushing the breakfast around her plate uselessly, looking down at the table. 'You need to eat' she glanced up but simply nodded, still pushing the food around until Christian sighed, sitting back in his chair, an empty plate in front of him 'look- please just eat? I have a thing about food' she swallowed and took a tiny amount of pancake on her fork 'yeah, well maybe I do as well'. Her voice was hollow and Christian had no idea what to say, watching her very slowly eat tiny parts of the pancake. He was about to say something else but he saw Grace shake her head out of the corner of his eye.

Christian had worn Ivy down over the morning; eventually she had agreed to have Grace check her over. She had only agreed so that he would stop going on about it. Grace wanted to do a full medical check-up and blood tests, she didn't say so but Ivy was aware that it was because of the drug taking. 'So, I can schedule you in for some time this week if you want dear?' Ivy shrugged lightly, she actually found herself liking Grace's calm, sincere attitude 'sure'. Grace smiled kindly 'I'll let Christian know in the week. My husband Carrick and I were hoping that you would join us for a dinner sometime this week? With our other two children of course. They want to meet you' Ivy blinked in surprise 'Uh…okay'. She sounded less than enthusiastic and Grace smiled widely at Christian 'Tonight dear? Your father is working tomorrow night and I'm working late Wednesday'. Christian thought for a minute 'Well…I suppose get it over with sooner rather than later from Ivy's point of view'. Grace nodded 'I'll let your sister know; Elliot is staying at ours tonight already, so we'll all be there'.

Christian had told the rest of the Grey's that they should have the dinner aboard his boat, Ivy had vaguely mentioned that she wanted to get some fresh air and he wanted a neutral setting for her to meet them.

Christian and Ivy were aboard the boat before everyone else and he was watching her thoughtfully, she was dressed in a tight black jeans and a blue top with a thin grey cardigan and converse, her hair was down and slightly curly.

Christian heard the sound of voices approaching and stood up, glancing over and seeing his family approaching. Ivy glanced warily over the Grey family who were getting closer, laughing and talking loudly as they came up the boat. The greetings were a little awkward, the Grey's were hugging and kissing her cheek whilst Ivy awkwardly nodded, slightly smiled and stood there quietly. She said nothing as everyone spoke and Carrick looked around, smiling 'I don't know about you Christian but I could really do with a drink'. They moved over to the bar area at the back of the deck and started pouring drinks, Elliot smiled at her 'Ivy, you want a drink?' he motioned to the wine bottle in his hand and she shook her head 'I don't drink, but thanks'. Elliot looked a little surprised but gave her a soda drink instead.

The conversation was easy between the Grey's, as much as they tried to include Ivy, she was only giving stilted, minimal responses. Christian was watching her out the corner of his eye and didn't know what to say, watching as she watched the conversation but said nothing as the boat went out of the dock into the gentle water. Suddenly she glanced up, muttering quietly 'I'm gonna go for a swim' Christian quickly asked 'can you swim?'. She narrowed her eyes, 'Yes...I wouldn't be getting in water if I was going to drown in it'. There was an awkward pause and Ivy turned and moved towards the main area, where her things were in a bedroom.

When she appeared again she was wearing a plain black string bikini, holding a small bag and a towel, not aware that they had all looked over at her, Christian looking surprised. She was far skinnier than he had first realised, whilst the bottom of her rib cage was slightly visible on her tiny frame, she also had what he could tell were slight muscles on her stomach. He recognised the signs of someone who exercised harder than they should on the food they took in. She was clearly not eating as much as she was running.

The other thing that he noted, after her scrawny arms and bony shoulders, was the tattoos. He hadn't even realised she had so many before now. On one hip bone was a small dove, and on the other was what he assumed was Afrikaans or something foreign, it was short but he had no idea of what it meant. On her Ribcage was a short script, he couldn't see but thought it was in English, the other side had what Christian recognized as an Egyptian symbol but wasn't sure for what.

Ivy dumped her things in a pile on one of the sofa areas on the back of the deck and stretched her ribs and hip bones becoming more prominent. Christian couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth 'Ivy, when was the last time you ate a proper meal?' she looked up, startled 'at lunch, when you practically force fed me that chicken'. She looked annoyed but didn't wait for more conversation and did a perfect dive off the edge of the boat.

Ivy was in the water for nearly twenty minutes, every now and again going to the edge of the boat and sitting on the platform at the back. Christian knew what she was trying to do, she didn't want to have to interact with him and his family any more than was actually necessary. He understood of course, it must be difficult to suddenly be put in a position where you have a brother and he has two siblings and parents of his own in the package.

The chef called down to tell them dinner would be in twenty minutes and Ivy got out of the water, drying herself off quickly and walking back up to the deck they were on. Carrick smiled warmly 'good swim?' she nodded, slightly smiling back 'Yeah, in Ruston we swim a lot but not normally off of anything this fancy'. Carrick laughed and Ivy looked more at ease. 'I'm going to go get changed'. Elliot was peering at her 'what does that say?' she glanced down at the tattoo he was looking at. 'Oh, it's Afrikaans, it's a Van Ransburg saying, I had it done in Cape Town last year, it says 'If you don't live for something, you'll die for nothing'. Elliot nodded, looking a little impressed and she walked back down to the bedrooms to dry off and change.

Dinner was a fairly elaborate occasion by Ivy's thoughts, feeling a little out of place when the soup arrived as a course. Elliot glanced over at Ivy 'so, are you at school at the moment?' 'I've already graduated'. He blinked 'a year early?' she nodded, looking fixedly at her soup 'well that's impressive' she made a noise that barely passed for agreement and Carrick tried to join the conversation. 'So are you thinking of going to University?' she shrugged, moving the soup spoon through the dish slowly, trailing a pattern 'I don't know what I'd take...and I don't think anywhere would have me to be honest' 'I heard you had a better than perfect GPA and you were good at languages, any University would be lucky to have you'. Ivy snorted with laughter 'yes well, it doesn't matter how smart someone is does it. If they were caught with drugs at their last school then it's unlikely they're getting a place isn't it'. Ivy had made it clear that was the end of the conversation and continued to stare at her soup and not eat any more of it.

It didn't matter how much Ivy tried to direct conversations away, it seemed that the topic of conversation always seemed to include vague references to her drug usage. Mia smiled 'So you graduate early?' 'yes, well the only reason they asked me to was because they knew I wouldn't have managed another year. They said I could take all extra classes and graduate early…then I was arrested on site and uh, they kept it quiet and pushed me through the classes'. Elliot looked up at this 'You were arrested in school?' she blushed slightly 'they were doing locker and bag searches and I had…stuff…on me. I uh, well I tried to sneak out but they caught me on the edge of the grounds, I had some left and I was completely out of it- got me arrested but the school wanted me to graduate because it looked good for them with my GPA'. Elliot looked intrigued and Carrick was listening intently. 'Drugs…can I ask what drugs?' There was a pause and she muttered 'Heroin' under her breath. Ivy saw everyone's quick glances at the crook of her arm and shook her head 'Not there. I'd have been caught a long time before'. Carrick clenched his jaw, looking sad 'you've got marks…?'. She glanced up and saw Christian's curious expression watching her closely.

Ivy looked annoyed and one by one the bracelets came off and at the end of it she thrust her arm on the table, looking pissed off 'there. Happy now?'. Everyone looked over at her left forearm, Mia gasped slightly and Elliot inhaled sharply between his teeth. It was clear Ivy was right handed as most of the damage was on her left. Her left wrist had four obvious track marks, dark purple and clustered around her vein. Despite the fact they were small marks, Ivy's pale skin made the marks even more visible. Her pale skin also highlighted the cuts that had been hidden by the bracelets. The slightly twisted, tight skin of the scars were dark, numerous and criss-crossed over her forearm.

There was a slightly stunned pause from the Grey's as Ivy snatched her bracelets up from the table and stood sharply up, her voice icy 'as nice as this was, I have to be somewhere'. She moved so swiftly across the deck that it took Christian a few seconds to catch up 'Ivy!'. She ignored him until he grabbed her arm, she turned around and slapped his arm away with quite some force. 'I don't need your pity Christian and most of all I don't need you to buy my happiness because you can't- nothing you do is gonna make me one of your perfect little family- do don't fucking try'. Christian blinked in surprise 'you think I'm trying to _buy_ your happiness?' 'Yeah. It stops you needing to use your feelings doesn't it. You'd rather give me thousands of dollars than talk about THIS- wouldn't you?'. She motioned to her left arm and Christian gripped it, looking pissed off, knowing she was referring to the clothes, car and new phone he had offered her that morning.

'You want my 'feelings'? Every one of these marks and cuts makes me feel sick, my biological mother was a drug addict and she died when I was four. When she overdosed I was left with her body for a couple of days, I was starving hungry and alone. That is why it makes me feel sick to know that my own sister is using like this- and that is why I hate to see you so fucking thin'. Elliot and Mia glanced at each other in surprise at this revelation. Ivy looked coolly at Christian 'you're hurting me' he quickly released her arm and she gave him a hollow expression. There was a long pause where the two sets of grey eyes stared at each other heatedly in silence other than their heavy breathing.

In her pocket, Ivy's phone started ringing. She took it out and answered it, moving a step away from Christian 'Hello...Oh- Mum...what the fuck do you want?' Christian and the others all looked up at the mention of her mother 'how did you even get this number?...oh I see...hmmm...I'm not I'm Ruston...none of your business...oh don't pull the 'I care about you card' I think we both know it's bull shit...well why would I?...I'm donating it to him...yeah well we've got on pretty well without you so far...what is that supposed to mean?'

Ivy looked annoyed and turned slightly so the Grey's were facing her back but her voice got louder as she got angrier 'maybe it's not Dad that made me use- maybe it's my pathetic excuse for a mother-...What is wrong with you? I'm your DAUGHTER?...you know what, I graduated last summer and you didn't even bother with a call, I think that says something about you...' whatever was said on the other end of the phone angered her even more and she exploded in anger, screaming down the phone 'how fucking dare you!'. She didn't even bother hanging up and threw the phone with quite some force into the calm water, creating a huge splash.

Christian watched his sister closely 'Ivy?' she shook her head 'I'm fine' 'well you don't look it'. She clenched her jaw tightly 'I didn't know you were a psychologist all of a sudden'. Ivy looked pale and sat down heavily in her chair again, a plate of pasta now there. Christian opened his mouth to say something but decided against it when he saw the heart wrenching sadness in her eyes before she looked down obviously at the plate, blinking furiously to keep tears away.

Ivy ate slowly and in tiny amounts whilst staring vacantly at her plate. They tried speaking to her but she didn't even manage a nod in response. Christian was glad she was eating until a quarter of the way through she put down her fork and pushed the plate away a little. Grace raised an eyebrow 'I hate to be like this dear but at the weight you currently are it's unlikely that they would use you for a transplant' she paled slightly 'but I want him to sign over his rights'. Christian narrowed his eyes, 'what's the point? You're 18 in six months' 'six months? It's two''but your father said-'. Ivy cut him off 'yes, well, he never seems to remember'. They all looked a little horrified and she shrugged 'anything is better than my Mother at least'.

Ana assumed that Christian would be home by now, it was fairly late in the evening. He had been incredibly busy the last two days and his responses to texts and emails had been both vague and short.

Ana had become a little impatient and had taken it upon herself to take charge of the situation. Now she was standing in the lift in a short black dress with brand new Victoria's Secret underwear, it was small, lacy and black, and she was pretty sure that Christian was going to be more than happy with her little purchase. Ana sashayed her way out of the lift and into the main room where she could hear noise from. She had a smug smile on her face until she opened the door to the main room. The first thing she noticed was Christian standing in the middle of the room, the second thing she noticed was the girl. She was fairly small and crying into Christian's chest and he was holding her tightly. Ana blinked, she didn't recognise the girl and Christian was allowing the physical contact between them that she'd had to work so hard at.

Ana's mind went to the worst case scenario. She knew that Leila was currently on the loose and thought maybe this was another crazy ex. 'Christian?' he glanced up and looked shocked 'Ana...' 'and who the fuck is this?'. The girl turned and Ana saw the identical grey eyes to her Fifty and gasped slightly. 'Ana, this is Ivy- my sister'. Ana opened her mouth to say something but Ivy glared at her, tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. She saw the judging, accusatory glance from the elder woman and wiped a tear away 'I'm going to bed'. Christian looked worried 'Ivy-' she looked at her brother with dark eyes 'I'll see you in the morning' she threw a look at Ana and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**A.N**- _Sorry if this is too long. Probably should have done it as two chapters x_


	6. Chapter 6

Christian woke before Ana and untangled himself from her and left her sleeping soundly in the bed. He quickly pulled in jeans and a t-shirt before padding out to the kitchen in bare feet. Gail was cooking something and greeted him warmly with a huge smile 'morning. You've just missed Ivy, she's had breakfast and gone back to her room to shower'. Christian glanced at his watch in surprise 'but it's 9.45 in the morning. I thought teenagers were meant to sleep all day'.

Gail smiled, handing him a cup of coffee 'well she's not exactly a normal teenager is she. The newspaper crossword and suduko were both finished in under five minutes each, and she was talking to me at the same time'. Christian glanced at the newspaper on the breakfast bar beside him. Sure enough they were both completed. 'Wow... Did she eat anything?'. Gail nodded, preparing another coffee pot 'three blueberry muffins from the cafe down the road. I brought them with me to try and get a bit of weight on her'.

Christian couldn't help but feel grateful for Gail's parental tendencies 'thanks. Three muffins, she must have been hungry after barely eating last night'. Gail shrugged and Christian continued 'did Ivy say why she was up so early?'. Gail looked at him warily 'uh, well she didn't say it in as many words but I got the message that she didn't want to see Anastasia particularly'. Christian sighed, his voice dryly sarcastic 'brilliant'.

He knocked awkwardly on Ivy's bedroom door and heard a muttered 'yes?' before opening the door. She was wearing a short black playsuit and her hair was in a messy bun, looking much better than she had the night before. She was sitting cross legged on the floor with her back against her bed and an array of books around her. One was open and he noted that she was nearly halfway through already. He noted also with a start that she was wearing glasses, ones with a thick black frame that were very fashionable.

'I heard you had breakfast'. Ivy blinked in surprise 'is that a problem...?'. He shook his head 'no-no-no- it's a good thing...I'm happy you're eating'. Ivy half rolled her eyes 'look I know you want to do this whole big brother caring thing but you've got Mia for that haven't you. I'm not anorexic or bulimic, I just have a thing about food, alright?'. Christian half nodded 'what did you want to do today?'.

Ivy closed her book, thumb in place to keep the page and looked at him with a condescending expression 'I was going to read...you can do that girl of yours if you want, I'll be fine'. As if on cue Ana arrived by his side in the doorway, smiling warmly and too enthusiastically at Ivy. 'Good morning Ivy, how are you this morning?' her stifled response was something between a grimace and the word 'fine'. Christian was about to speak but got cut off by Ana's verbal ramblings 'oh, I didn't know you wore glasses?'.

Ivy slowly looked over Ana with what could only be described as contempt 'well I need them to read, and clearly I'm reading right now. Or at least I was trying to. By the way' she glanced over Ana again 'top from last night- not a classy look'. Ivy settled back and opened the book again, making it clear the conversation was over. Christian motioned to Ana and she gratefully left, leaving the two siblings alone together.

He sighed 'so...you don't like Ana'. It wasn't a question 'who you're currently screwing is inconsequential to me. I'm only here till the donation, then the Christian Grey's of the world can go back to blissful ignorance'. Christian frowned 'what's that supposed to mean?'. Ivy snorted with laughter, not looking up from the book 'ivory towers, gilded cages and all that'. He narrowed his eyes at her 'Ivy you know full well that I had a ... 'difficult' start in life. What are you trying to say?'. She looked up finally from the pages 'don't try and pretend that you're the only person who's had it hard, alright? Since you were four you've lived a life of insane luxury whilst...' she trailed off, choosing not to continue the sentence.

Christian didn't think before he spoke 'It's not my fault you decided to use drugs is it? So stop playing the poor little me card yeah?'. With that Christian stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

At lunch Christian knocked on Ivy's door and heard no response. After another knock he opened the door, seeing her sitting in almost the same position, now at the end of the thick book. 'Ivy I knocked on your door' she nodded as a signal that she had heard but said nothing 'why didn't you respond?'. Ivy chose to say nothing, eyes scanning the pages quickly, turning them fairly quickly too. 'Ivy I asked you why you didn't respond' 'I don't want lunch'. Christian sighed, she hadn't been here a week and he was exhausted already 'you'll at least come and sit at the table'.

Ten minutes more arguing had finally worn Ivy down and she had agreed to sit at the table at least. It was awkward when she finally sat down at the table and it was her, Christian and Ana eating on their own at the long table. Ana had made a quiche and a large chicken Caesar salad, though Ivy didn't get a say on what she chose as Christian filled up her plate and handed it heavily to her, piled with salad and a huge slice of quiche. It was clear that Ivy wasn't going to talk much and she picked over her food, barely listening as Christian spoke. 'Ivy? Ivy? Ivy for gods sake are you listening to me?' 'what?' 'my mother said she can do the check up today or tomorrow if you want?'. If Christian wanted an answer he didn't get one, simply a shrug before she continued with picking over her food.

Ivy hadn't said another word at lunch and disappeared back into her room. Christian was torn between annoyance at her attitude towards Ana and his want to understand her and make her a part of his life.

Christian showered quickly and redressed from the clothes scattered over the floor. In the throes of passion neither he nor Ana had taken much care as to where they flung their clothes. He needed a drink and as he ambled into the kitchen he was surprised to see Ivy sitting at the breakfast bar.

She was sitting with a large glass of water and a half eaten roll. She had some papers in front of her and was scribbling quickly on another sheet of paper. 'Ivy...what are you doing?' she glanced up and put her pen down 'Taylor dropped some papers from your office and I looked over them when I was eating...some of your figures were wrong'. Christian frowned 'the China figures?' she nodded and he moved around to look at them

'they've rounded all the figures way up, and your lot haven't accounted at all for the rate of inflation if these sales are to happen in eighteen months time, and the conversion rate has also been bumped up a bit further than necessary. Christian blinked 'how long have you been out here?'. Ivy shrugged, eating some of the roll 'ten minutes, why?'.

'you did this in ten minutes? I pay someone a lot of money to do this with a calculator'. Ivy shrugged again 'I'm just wired that way. My friends called me Rain Man'. Christian couldn't help but laugh at that 'so you're some type of math genius?'. 'No, I'm just good at it'. She slid off the chair and picked up the roll 'I'm going to go back to my room'.

As she wandered off Christian stood staring over the papers and her long, complicated sums scribbled over the paper. He had done economics as Harvard and this was way above his head. He paused for a moment before ringing Barney at the office.

'Barney, it's Grey. Yeah, I was wondering about the China figures...' Barney cut him off -one of the few who would dare- 'Simon's been running around trying to find you all day. Apprently there's a discrepency in the figures or something. I don't know, I was on the phone and told him to contact you on Monday. Was there a reason you called about them?'

Christian ran a hand through his hair 'my seventeen year old sister worked out the problem in ten minues with just her brain'. Barney sat in impressed silence for a few seconds 'is she coming in to the office at any point?' Christian frowned 'maybe...why?'

Christian could tell Barney was grinning 'I wanted to get her in here and show Simon and all his section. They could do with being shown up by a kid'. Christian laughed despite himself 'I'd like to see that too. Have you got any information for me?'

Barney went a little quiet and Christian knew it wasn't brilliant news 'does your sister know that you're reseaching her mother?'. Christian paused 'no...why?'. 'lets just say that if she was **my** mum I'd keep it quiet as well'.


	7. Chapter 7

Barney had agreed to send over the documents on Ivy's mother after meeting with Welch and seeing if he had anything to add. Christian knew the background couldn't be too good if Barney wouldn't say it over the phone, and the fact he had been quite cold about her, even though he knew about Christian's own crack addict prostitute mother.

Christian had glanced in on Ivy and she had been speedily reading still, now lying on the floor in her room. He chose not to attempt more conversation with her. She hadn't exactly been in the friendliest mood and Ana was awkwardly alone in the apartment.

Ivy had heard Christian come in the room and had chosen to ignore him, seeing if he would bother trying to initiate conversation with her. He hadn't. Whilst she wasn't surprised, she wasn't exactly happy about it. All she wanted, frankly, was a normal, stable family. Both of which were things she had never experienced, the last 17 years were more tumultuous than most peoples entire lives. Admittedly some of it was her own mistaken attempts at coping but it was all caused by a terrible mother and a father who never wanted her.

Ivy came out at dinner, ate a decent amount of the food Christian served onto her plate. She sat in stoic silence, looking vacantly at the table, avoiding conversation. She was listening to Ana and Christian's idle conversation and tapped the table slightly, bored.

'So...Ivy, I've told my mother you can do tomorrow for a visit, is that okay for you?' She frowned 'it's not like I have anything else to do is it?'. Christian sighed slightly 'If you'd let me replace your phone-' 'I have money, it's fine. Tell Grace tomorrow is fine'. Her voice was hollow and Ana glanced quickly at Christian who sighed, resigned to the fact that nothing he did would change Ivy's view.

Christian took Ivy early the next day. It was 11.15 when he called on her and was surprised to see her sitting ready. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a denim style shirt and grey converse with a grey jumper. Her hair was in a side plait and she was wearing her glasses, looking nervous.

Christian asked Taylor to drive the two of them and Grace greeted Ivy warmly, making her visibly relax

Christian sat outside the room as his mother began doing a full check up in his sister.

Grace smiled, checking her blood pressure, nearly at the end of the thankfully not very invasive check up. 'so, how are things at Escala?' Ivy shrugged, looking away slightly. Grace wrote down some notes, looking closely at Ivy 'Christian mentioned you weren't getting on well with Ana?'. She didn't miss the teenager quickly roll her eyes 'I don't see why I have to be best friends with her or something. I'm only staying there for a month or two' 'and then what? You're planning on never seeing your brother again?'.

Ivy shrugged, looking sad 'what's the point? We're from different worlds, we just happen to have the same dad, that's not exactly a reason to hang around Seattle for the next twenty years is it?'.

Grace looked over the teenager sadly, seeing the distant look in her eyes as she looked pointedly at a point on the floor. 'He cares about you, if he didn't you wouldn't be living with him'. She shook her head 'he's making up for lost time. Seems to think that the last seventeen years of living with the worlds worst parents is going to vanish when I live with him for a few weeks. Life doesn't work out like that. I've made some bad decisions but it's not like I didn't have my reasons, Christian has lived pretty fucking well the last twenty four years'.

Grace didn't bother denying that fact and glanced at her notes. 'I need to take a blood sample' Ivy exhaled deeply and at that moment Christian knocked on the door, opening it slightly 'are you guys nearly done? Taylor has to go see his daughter and if you are I'll drive us back'. Grace shook her head 'we're practically done dear, let Taylor go though'. Christian turned his head and nodded, evidently to Taylor who was stood a little way back.

Christian turned back 'do you want me to go?' Ivy shrugged 'not unless you're squeamish'. He closed the door behind him and watched as Ivy took off the bracelets on her left wrist again and clenched his jaw as she held her arm out for Grace, who picked up a needle.

'This will just feel like a quick scratch' she said it to all her patients but Ivy raised an eyebrow 'I'm sure I've felt worse'. Grace pursed her lips and slid the needle under the skin, 'when was the last time you used?'. She blinked in surprise 'not for quite some time. Why?'. Grace swiftly removed the needle 'because you seem otherwise fit for surgery, as long as the blood work comes back clean'.

Grace had been called away to see other patients after taking the blood sample and Christian had taken Ivy back out to the car park, neither saying anything until the car was moving off.

Christian glanced down at Ivy, who was staring out the window 'do you want to go for lunch?' she looked up 'depends where you were thinking of?' he shrugged, changing lanes to head back into the City 'wherever you want? Any suggestions?'. She thought for a few seconds 'there's a South African restaurant I read about, you need to actually eat some of the food- seeing as you're half South African'. Christian smiled 'you know the way?' she nodded and smirked slightly 'if you can afford it of course'. Christian couldn't help but laugh at that.

Ivy recognised all the food just by name and had chosen within a few seconds. Christian however spent a lot longer looking over the descriptions of food he had never even heard of 'did you eat a lot of this food growing up?' she nodded 'it's pretty much all we ate, I spent most of my summers in South Africa so I can cook it pretty well too'. Christian was intrigued 'does Lewis have a big family out there?' she nodded 'we're one of the biggest I think. When my mum left it was basically an easy summer for my dad as I had so many cousins, Aunts and Uncles available to look after me whilst he did his own thing'.

There was a silence and Ivy fiddled with her hair 'can we not speak about my parents? Right now, anything else is better'. Christian realised there was no point asking any further on the subject 'okay. Can I ask what your problem is with Ana?'. Ivy bit her lip 'I'm so used to being judged. When she first saw me it was the same look SHE always gives me' Christian frowned 'who?'. Ivy glanced away 'my mother. I know Ana isn't a bad person...I just have to try I guess'. Christian visibly perked up 'you'll try?' she shrugged 'I'll give it a go'.

Christian was surprised 'thanks. It means a lot. So...do you have a boyfriend or anything in Ruston?'. Ivy shook her head 'I did. But when I graduated early it meant that I was suddenly at home whilst Zack and all my friends were still at school. It wasn't going to work really'. Christian and Ivy spent two hours at the restaurant and both of them actually found themselves opening up, talking more than they had the rest of the week.

Christian was just about managing constrained shouting at someone on his phone and Ivy could hear from her bedroom- it was about the discrepancy in the China figures 'yes well- if my seventeen year old sister can figure it out in a couple of minutes, tell me what the fuck I am paying you for?'. From her room Ivy couldn't help but smirk a little bit, though she knew that whoever he was talking to was probably getting fired.

A few minutes later Christian came into her room, looking a little sheepish 'look...Ivy, I have to go into the office. Are you gonna be okay here for a little while?'. She looked up 'of course. Try not to have too much fun'. Christian rolled his eyes 'don't worry I won't. Uh Ivy?' 'yeah?'. Christian looked awkward and ran his hand through his hair 'there's stuff for you on the table in the great room, just accept it okay?'. She nodded, looking confused 'oh...thanks. Christian? I'll try, alright?' he looked relieved and swiftly kissed her hair quickly. Christian wasn't sure where the swell of emotion had come from towards this girl in front of him but he noticed the way her body relaxed a little and a subtle smile creeped over her lips. She was just a little lost kid, just like he'd been once.

Ivy looked over the two boxes on the table. It was a brand new iPhone and a Mac laptop, though when she started them both up she realised that they had both been set up already. Both set up with Apps and a new email address for her, which made her smile widely.

From: Ivy Van Rensberg To: Christian Grey Subject: Thank You Silly display of wealth or silly display of affection? Either way, I'm very grateful, thank you. Remember- current exchange rate: 1 Chinese yuan = 0.1577 US dollars Ivy

Christian was in an elevator in Grey Enterprises, heading up to the finance department when his Blackberry beeped with the email. He read it quickly and laughed, typing a response quickly.

From:Christian Grey To: Ivy Van Rensberg Subject: Silly display of affection You're welcome. And yes, duly noted, I shall remind my finance department immediately. Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprise

Ivy was about to respond but Ana wandered into the main room 'oh, Ivy- I see you found Christian's presents'. She was surprised by the smile from the teenager 'yeah, I've just sent him an email to say thanks'. Ana smiled and leant against the sofa 'he'll appreciate that'.

Ivy swallowed before looking up at her 'I'm sorry about, you know...how I've been. I just...I'm so used to being judged by people I don't...' she trailed off and Ana beamed at her 'it's fine, I'm sorry too. Truce?'. Ivy nodded in agreement 'truce'.

* * *

_Thanks for all your reviews- it really helps x_


	8. Chapter 8

Christian was sitting in his office one Thursday a few weeks later, preparing to head back home. He had decided that Ivy needed a car, she had her license already and she was getting on much better with Him, Ana and the rest of the Grey's. Barney still hadn't sent Christian the information about her mother as he had rushed back to his hometown outside of Chicago when his own mother had unexpectedly died. Welch had taken on some of Barney's work for the last two weeks but Christian was happy to wait for Barney to return. Whilst it was an inconvenience him not being there, Barney was such a good employee he didn't mind.

Christian was distracted from his thought when his phone started ringing 'Grey'. There was a lot of background noise from the other end of the line 'Mr Grey, I understand you are currently acting guardian for Ivy Van Rensberg?' he groaned a little, hoping this wasn't the police 'yes. Why?'.

'Mr Grey, this is Dr Conrad from Tacoma general hospital, we have a patient here who is awaiting a transplant from Miss Van Rensberg'. Christian frowned, Tacoma General was Ruston's nearest hospital but Lewis wasn't booked in for surgery for another few weeks

'Mr Grey, Lewis Van Rensberg has got much worse the last few days and this surgery needs to happen sooner than expected. I understand that...' he could hear the doctor flicking through papers 'a Dr Trevaleyen has been keeping an eye on Ivy and has suggested she is okay for the surgery. Have you spoken to Dr Trevaleyen recently?'.

Christian sighed 'she's my mother' 'oh, I see, well that's good. As I said Mr Grey this transplant needs to happen as soon as possible, Lewis Van Rensberg has taken a turn for the worst and as Ivy's guardian you are in charge of the paperwork etc. I will contact your mother then with the details. I have to go, emergency downstairs. Goodbye mr Grey'.

He blinked in surprise at the phone. Christian felt like he should have kept in better contact with his father over the last few weeks as he was now much worse. They had exchanged a few messages but nothing more, and now he was in Tacoma with failing kidneys.

Christian didn't really know what he should do immediately. Ivy's blood work and general tests had all come back clear and well, under the watchful eyes of Gail, Grace and Ana she had also put on a small amount of weight. Whilst it wasn't as much as Christian would have liked, at least Ivy was now covering the once prominent ribs.

Ivy was currently at Escala he assumed, she had taken a shine to Taylor's daughter Sophie and when she'd found out the little girl was struggling at School, she had taken it upon herself to tutor her. Sophie was probably still with her at Escala, where she was progressing with ease through most of the syllabus for her grade.

Ivy had brought herself seemingly the entire Seattle store of Forever 21 with her own money before Christian had been able to give her a credit card. Whilst Ivy had been getting on better with all the Grey's, she wasn't much more communicative about either of her parents.

Christian was curious, wondering how Ivy would take the news that within a few days she would have to be under anaesthetic and having her Kidney taken out of her and given to a father that she physically hated.

He took a few minutes, stating vacantly at the phone before hitting speed dial 7. 'Hey? I thought you were at work?' Christian sighed and sat back in the chair 'Uh...Ivy, is Sophie still there?' 'she literally just left, why?'.

Christian bit the inside of his cheek for a few seconds 'Ivy, let me start this with saying that I can give my kidney if necessary, okay? But Lewis is in Tacoma Hospital and they want to bring the donation forward. They want to bring the surgery forward a little, I don't know all the details. Uh, Ivy, I also want to offer you a job...my finance department...you could probably was the entire thing, I've seen your grades, you're smarter than anyone I have in that department...'

He had been rambling, barely stopping for breath between his sentences and Christian trialled off, waiting for her to respond. Ivy was quiet for a few seconds 'when do they want to do the surgery?' 'as soon as possible'. There was another pause 'alright, I'll give your mum a call, get Grace to set things up'. Her voice was a little hollow and detached, Christian didn't know what else to say. There was a long pause and Christian gulped loudly 'Ivy...Ivy? Are you okay?'.

She audibly sighed down the phone 'uh uh, I have to go, I've got another call coming in. Bye'. Without another word Ivy hung up, leaving Christian stating at the phone.

A few days later Ivy was heavily sedated and lying on a hospital table. Grace had insisted on being in the room whilst the operation took place. Even though it was a fairly simple procedure, the fact Grace was in there was the only thing that was placating Christian's pacing outside the doors.

Carrick arrived about fifteen minutes into the procedure and say beside his son. 'I guess it's going well?' Christian shrugged and Carrick continued 'so...how is your father doing? Do you know?'. Christian glanced up at Carrick 'he's not my father, you are- thank god'.

Carrick was surprised and warmed by the comment and took some papers from his inside pocket 'When I saw Ivy the other day she was asking me very persistently to draw up the documents for Lewis to sign. I've got them here, I had Daniel Sullivan look over them as well, he's initialled them'. Christian nodded appreciatively, taking the papers from his father. 'Good, thanks Dad. Dan's good, I'm glad you went to him, there's not many people I'd trust with this, and it's only the two of you'.

Daniel Sullivan was the 24 year old nephew of Barney Sullivan, Grey Enterprises head of IT. Daniel was a lawyer and Christian had always got on well with him, inviting him to work for him Grey Enterprises when he'd graduated. Christian probably wouldn't have been singing Daniel's praises if he was aware that within three months he would have the younger man pinned against a wall and shouting in his face, Elliot pulling Christian away after he had punched Daniel twice. Of course Christian would take things too far and destroy one of his only friendships, and he would also ruin everything with Ivy. For the next three months however, everything was going to be fairly smooth- smooth compared to the mess that was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N- To anyone who didn't understand the ending of the last chapter, basically Christian and Daniel are going to have a violent falling out in about 3 months from that point. That's what I meant. Thank's for the reviews etc, always helps a lot. This isn't one of my best chapters, and it's a bit of a filler between chapters. thanks x_

* * *

A few days later Ivy was sweating, pale, and clearly in agony when Grace came back in 'the nurse said you were asking for me? They said you were refusing pain medication?' she managed a vague nod, even that action making her wince slightly.

'Honey you can't do this without pain relief'. She nods slowly, eyes showing the pain she was in 'I do want it...They gave me a drip- told me to use it when I needed it'. Ivy's breath was shaky and shuddered, pain rippling through her as she tried to move to a more comfortable position. 'Grace I can't have it on my own terms'. Grace nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed 'you don't trust yourself?'.

Ivy shrugged slightly 'I do. But I can't take that chance'. Grace looked quite proud and stood up 'I'll take over on the medication, allowing me to keep on top of the situation'. Ivy looked relieved and settled back in the bed, wincing in pain.

It wasn't for another six days that Ivy was released from the hospital, having been under the watchfulness of Grace and the best doctors in the hospital- the only ones she allowed with Ivy. Carrick had taken Ivy the documents for her to sign almost immediately after she had woken from surgery. It had taken a long time for her to come round because she had been so heavily sedated, Grace wanting to be especially certain that everything was okay with the new family member.

Christian had driven her back to Escala after she was discharged but not after an awkward interaction with Lewis. He'd gone to his fathers room a few days after the transplant, sitting on the chair at the end of the bed. Lewis was still pale and weak, but he was clearly beginning to get better, a slight colour back in his cheeks. Christian looked at his father for a few seconds before speaking. The conversation had been stilted and slow, Lewis was too exhausted for much conversation and Christian only wanted to check for one thing.

Lewis hadn't fought for his daughter, hadn't even attempted to keep her with him. That had been enough for Christian, he'd cut the conversation short with a pathetic excuse and gone straight to his sister. She was weak, she was in pain and she needed him.

Ivy was sitting back in the sofa, incredibly pale but somehow looking better than she had in recent days. It was about three weeks since she'd been discharged and she had spent nearly all her time curled up painfully on the sofa watching TV or reading.

Christian entered the great room and she glanced up, seeing that Carrick, Elliot and someone she didn't recognise was with him. 'Ivy, this is Barney Sullivan, he works for GEH' she nodded, glancing over at the man. He was average height and build with short shaved brown hair, green eyes and a very large, warm smile. Ivy reckoned he was in his early thirties, also noticing the loose jeans and casual t-shirt he was wearing, despite the fact they had all come directly from the office.

She nodded slightly and Elliot glanced at her 'tea?' she nodded gratefully and Elliot moved off to make some whilst Carrick began talking to him about something.

Christian smiled 'so Barney heard about your math genius and literally couldn't help himsef'. Ivy frowned 'what do you mean?' Barney leant on the edge of the sofa 'I'm a bit of a nerd myself and wanted to see if you could do something...might take your mind off the pain for a few days'.

Ivy was intrigued 'days? How long is this problem?'Barney smirked 'well, we've got two people from Harvard math schools working at GEH, one couldn't solve it and the other took a week'. There was a pause and Ivy smiled 'go on then', watching as Barney reached into his pocket and unfolded a slip of paper with an incredibly long equation on it.

An hour later Elliot, Carrick, Christian and Barney came back into the main room, glancing over at Ivy. She was now sat on the floor, leaning slightly over the glass table, paper scattered everywhere. 'Jesus christ, you've been busy' she nodded, glancing up as Christian wandered nearer with Barney who's eyebrows raised in surprise 'I've never seen anyone do it in this way...'.

Christian glanced down at her papers and saw thousands of numbers, all scrawled in increasingly small and squashed together on the multiple pages. Ivy had colour back in her cheeks and looked excited, a sly grin accoss her face '8.24?'.

Christian saw Barney freeze and look over with an expression of absolute amazement 'what?' she repeated her answer and he nodded slowly 'holy shit...how did you do that?'. Ivy shrugged 'I dunno...I just did'. Barney's look of sheer an utter amazement was pretty clear and Carrick simply gave Elliot a knowing look.

Christian and Barney were sitting in his study, both with a tumbler of whiskey. Elliot and Carrick had decided to take Ivy out for dinner, getting her out of the house and into some fresh air.

Christian glanced at Barney 'you know her friends called her rain man?' despite himself, Barney let out a loud spluttering laugh after badly timed a sip of his drink. 'can you blame them? Christian she's a genius, I'm not just saying that because she's your sister. We left her for an hour and she solved it, that's genius level, it's a wonder they didn't have her graduating at 15'.

Christian nodded 'she was in trouble so much I think they were just glad when she turned up probably...and turned up sober'. Barney sipped his drink thoughtfully 'it must have been hard, dealing with it'

'dealing with what?'. Barney blinked 'knowing you're probably smarter than everyone of your teachers'.

Ivy was sleepily curled up on the sofa later that evening. Carrick had gone home and Elliot was on the other sofa, watching the tv with Ivy. Christian wandered into the great room slowly, looking a little awkward 'uh...Ivy...you remember what I asked you a while ago?'. She glanced up a little 'no...?'.

Christian was clearly uncomfortable and ran his hand through his hair, speaking too fast 'I want you to work for me at Grey enterprises...please? We could really use you to your full potential, and the money is good'. Ivy blinked in surprise 'you want me to work for you? I thought you were joking?'. Christian rolled his eyes 'I'm not joking. I really want you to work for me...will you consider it?'.

Elliot glanced between the two, seeing how intently Christian was watching his sister who was deep in thought. Ivy was silent for a long time before shrugging 'I'll have a look around...can't do any harm can it?'. Christian audibly sighed with relief and Elliot smiled 'come in with me next Friday? I have to meet a few people myself'. Christian quickly explained 'Elliot's building our other building across the City'. Ivy nodded, interested 'yeah. Friday is fine'.

Elliot was secretly very glad Ivy had agreed to look around the offices. It would inevitably lead to her getting a job there- Christian could be very persuasive. Ivy was also 18 on the Monday, which meant that by the Friday she would probably be considering her future.

A few blocks away Daniel Sullivan looked up from the sport channel in his large apartment. He was still in the suit from the office and the remnants from the Chinese takeout were on the glass tablet front of him, next to the buzzing blackberry. It was an email.

From: Christian Grey To: Daniel Sullivan Subject: Next Friday Will you be in the office next Friday? I am bringing my sister in and am trying to persuade her to work at GEH. Apparently you can be very persuasive.

Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings

From: Daniel Sullivan To: Christian Grey Subject: Next Friday I am in court until around 2, then I'm in the office to see McKellan. - of course I am persuasive Christian, I'm a lawyer.

Daniel Sullivan

From: Christian Grey To: Daniel Sullivan Subject: NextFriday Well that's what I pay you shocking amounts of money for. P.s- why are you in court?

Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings

Daniel smirked, knowing full well that Christian knew he wasn't allowed to divulge any details about any of his cases. He was intrigued to see and meet Christian's sister, who his uncle Barney had told him all about. Daniel was completely unaware of the impact that Ivy was going to bring to his life.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this update has taken ages and ages to get up- I've moved back up to University for my second year and it's taken a long time to get enough free time to write anything. Bear with me for a little while please :) Please Review x_

* * *

Ivy had made fairly good friends with a girl who lived a few floors below in Escala. Rebecca was 22 and lived with her family in one of the apartments, she was French and the pair dipped seamlessly between French and English when they spoke.

Ivy was nearly healed fully and spent the last few days before her 18th birthday out in Seattle with Rebecca.

It was one of these days when Ivy was out with Rebecca that Christian was sat in his study on the Sunday, sorting emails and files out when Carrick knocked on his door with Taylor beside him.

'Christian, can I ask you something?' he looked surprised but nodded 'you came down here to ask me something?'. Carrick looked a little awkward 'yeah...it's about Ivy's mother...I have a feeling she's going to try and contact her once she's turned 18, and I gather that you wouldn't want that'

Christian looked confused 'Her mother has made it clear she's not exactly a good parent, why would she want to get in contact?'.  
Carrick glanced at Taylor who blinked 'Sir, have you read Barney's file on Ivy's mother?'. 'No, he only sent it over an hour ago'. Carrick exhaled deeply and Taylor filled in the gaps

'Her name is Zara Viljoen, she's from South Africa originally. She lived over here on and off for several years before meeting Lewis, after getting pregnant she married him- probably for his family's money more than anything. When Ivy was born Zara abandoned her in the hospital for two weeks, eventually turning up again and going back to Lewis. Over the next few years she was very much in an out of her daughters life, though she didn't take much of an interest. Not until Ivy's grandfather died when she was ten years old'.

Christian cocked his head to one side 'why?'. Taylor continued 'Simon Van Rensberg had four children including Lewis but only one Grandchild- Ivy. He left 50% of his fortune to Ivy, the other half was split between his siblings, children and the company'.

Christian thought for a few minutes 'how much money was she left?'. Carrick answered him 'it was put into an account that she can't access until she's 18, she was also left 30% of the company in shares, all that money is in the same account- adjusting for interest it's probably wortharound $90 million, and Zara Viljoen might be a nasty piece of work but she's also having serious money issues, which could easily be solved by a portion of her daughters money'.

Christian sighed, running a hand through his hair '90 million, Jesus Christ, so the company is doing well then?'. Taylor nodded, 'Welch got a copy of the accounts, they've got a monopoly on the Asia and African markets, they're seeing huge profits at the moment. Zara Viljoen has recently divorced her husband, and it looks like she's not getting much of a payout, judging by how she's treated her eldest child for the last 18 years I'd say she's probably going to try and contact Ivy again'.

There was a noise from the doorway and they all looked up. Ivy was wearing distressed style grey skinny jeans, a white lace top, her hair was in a messy bun and her fringe down, her eyes were dark and she looked furious.

'Talking about my family behind my back? Brilliant. Who left me money and how much is frankly none of your business, as wether my mother contacts me is also none of your business. If you want to talk about me behind my back at least do it when I can't walk in on it'.

Christian paled and Carrick shook his head 'we were only-' Ivy held up a hand to stop him '-don't bother'. As she turned to storm out Christian promptly followed his sister out 'Ivy-Ivy stop'. She turned back, looking livid still 'Christian just fucking leave it, I'm going down to see Becca, I can't be dealing with you right now'.  
Christian was torn, follow her or stay? He decided to let her go, watching as she slammed the doors behind her and didn't look at him at all.

Rebecca was tall and willowy with a long slender body, tanned skin and short dark blonde hair. She wasn't really surprised to see Ivy again that day and let her in to the apartment, seeing how angry and upset her friend was. 'Ivy? What happened?'. She exhaled deeply 'It's my brother, he's being an ass- Doesn't seem to understand where to draw the line on what's his business'. Rebecca didn't ask any further questions, showing Ivy to the kitchen and taking out a drink for them both.

Rebecca leant over the kitchen island 'so, do you want to stay here tonight? My parents are both out for a few days, I'll get a Chinese in?'. Ivy sighed and nodded, sitting down 'go on then'.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Ivy Van Rensberg  
Subject: Where are you?  
It's your birthday tomorrow, please just come back. I'm sorry.

From: Ivy Van Rensberg  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Where are you?  
I'm at Rebecca's apartment. I'll see you tomorrow.

Rebecca woke her up early the next morning with a small wrapped present 'morning! Happy birthday!'. Ivy was sleepy but unravelled herself from the covers enough to open the package, which was a small pair of emerald earrings. They were the ones that Ivy had expressed an interest in a few days before when they were out in Seattle.

As she dressed and packed her things back up she couldn't help but feel a little happier inside. This was the first birthday when she wasn't being moved around between various family members and it was definitely better than the one last year. Her past birthday she'd been arrested and charged with possession, spending the day in jail.

Ivy got into the elevator and prepared to face Christian again.

Ivy sheepishly walked into the great room and blinked in surprise at what she saw. All of the Grey's and Ana were there, smiling broadly 'Happy Birthday!'. She didn't know what to do or say but Mia pulled her into a hug and then the rest of the room followed suit. Christian was the last person and hugged her, kissing her hair and muttering 'I'm sorry'. Ivy didn't say anything but she was visibly more happy.

Christian saved his present for last after Ivy had opened everything from the others. He'd waited until she was slightly apart from them and motioned towards the balcony where she awkwardly followed him out.

Christian was wearing jeans and a casual blue shirt, looking warily over her. 'Ivy...I'm sorry if you thought we were talking behind your back-' she put a hand up 'It's fine, I get why, I just don't want any mention of that bitch again, especially not today okay?'. Christian looked relieved and passed her a wrapped box.

'Happy Birthday, you're all grown up now, I just wish I'd known you earlier'. Ivy slowly unwrapped the box and gasped as she opened it. Inside was a Porsche car key, a leather bound first edition of Poe's 'the Raven', a thin gold chain with a small black stone pendant and a matching gold ring with a black stone setting.

Ivy gaped at the box and looked up at her brother 'Christian...Christian this is too much, I can't-'. He cut her off sharply 'you're a part of this family now Ivy, and it's your birthday, you more than deserve these'. Christian wasn't expecting Ivy's eyes to fill with tears and he looked around awkwardly 'are you okay?'. She nodded awkwardly and sniffed 'I've just never had this type of thing for my birthday...the book- it's perfect- it's all perfect'.

Relieved, Christian pulled her sharply into a hug and they stood tight for a few minutes, both overwhelmingly happy.

Christian had been walking around with a huge smile on his face since Monday. Ivy had been obviously happy with his presents and it was the first time in years he had actually picked anything himself. The Edgar Allen Poe book was something Ivy had mentioned in passing as being a favourite and Christian had tracked one down, costing a lot- not costing him as much as the brand new Porsche 911 admittedly- but he knew that it was appreciated.

Ana had spent a lot of time with Ivy through the week, when both of them had driven of in the Porsche Christian had nearly had a heart attack, but they'd made it back in one piece.

By Friday Ivy was getting on better with Ana, Christian and the rest of the Grey's than she had in the previous months. Secretly Christian was excited about taking his sister to Grey Enterprises today, he knew how persuaded Ivy would probably be when she saw the company.

Ana kissed Christian quickly and left for work over the breakfast bar 'I'll see you later Mr Grey' 'have a good day Miss Steele'. There was a cough from behind them and they broke apart seeing Ivy in the doorway with a smirk. She was wearing tight black leather trousers, black heels, a loose purple silk shirt, the ring and necklace Christian had brought her and she had her hair in a sleek, long high ponytail with her blunt fringe down. She looked like a very stylish businesswoman and looked stunning, Ana smiled 'you look good Ivy'. Christian was frowning but said nothing, she was an adult now, he didn't really have the power to make her change into younger looking clothes. Begrudgingly, Christian said goodbye to Ana and drove Ivy to his office building in the City.

Despite herself Ivy was bowled over by the office building and the work they were doing there. It was everything from mergers and acquisitions to sending aid packages to Africa. It was stretching, liberating and rewarding work that Ivy would be doing, she frankly didn't need the money- she would be coming into $90 million worth of inheritance within two weeks- but she was definitely not going to spend her life twiddling her thumbs.

Ivy had more or less agreed to work for Christian and left him talking to Ros in his office as she went down to try and find Elliot. She was walking out of the lift on the ground floor and glanced over at three men by the entrance.

Two of them she had already been introduced to from the legal department, the other she'd never seen. He was tall with broad shoulders and a sharp, square jaw. He was incredibly handsome with sparkling green eyes, a light shading of stubble, lightly tanned skin and wavy, slightly messy dark blonde hair. He was in mid conversation when he glanced up and saw Ivy, pausing for a few seconds to watch her pass by them. She smiled slightly at him, noticing the expensive black suit and dark blue shirt on the man before she went into another room.

Daniel watched her go and managed to bring himself back to the conversation with his colleagues 'uh...what was I saying? Uh...?'. Jenkins smirked 'looks like our newest employee has caught Daniel's eye'. He glanced over at the now closed door that she had walked through and back to the me 'she works here? Jesus she's gorgeous'. Jenkins laughed 'Daniel I wouldn't go after her, she's Ivy Van Rensberg, Christian Grey's little sister'.

Seven days later Ivy was doing her first day at Grey Enterprises, literally finishing a days worth of work in two hours. By lunch she was bored and walked down to the canteen area which was fairly empty and ordering herself a coffee.

Daniel had just come from a meeting with Christian and the whole of the Asia department. It had lasted for what felt like hours and by the end of it everyone had agreed that he was right anyway, they weren't trained lawyers, he was- he knew the rules and legislation. Christian had sent him off, seeing how badly he needed a coffee after a late night writing a closing statement for court on Wenesday. Daniel was tired and glanced around the canteen, seeing Ivy standing by the sandwiches.

She had her long hair in waves down her back, wearing a little royal blue silk dress with black boots. Ivy looked amazing as she turned towards him, meeting his eyes and flashing a dazzling smile that made him inwardly groan a little.

Everyone had made it clear that no one was meant to go after Ivy, it was an unwritten rule in the building. Daniel knew just how authoritarian Christian could be and how ruthless he could be if someone upset him. He knew that going after Ivy was the worst possible thing for his career- and his life- but that smile, that body... For the second time in a week Daniel Sullivan felt himself falling for the dark haired woman in front of him 'Hi, I'm Daniel'. She smiled at him again, making his heart melt even more.

* * *

_Please Review etc x_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N- Sorry the updates haven't been quite as frequent, I've been starting my second year of university and it's been a bit up in the air recently._

_Enjoy. X_

* * *

Daniel had tried to make himself as useful as possible to Ivy, repeatedly dropping into the room where she was working at any excuse possible.

It took him a week to build up a proper conversation with her. It was on a Tuesday when he came into her office with a blueberry muffin and a tea with two sugars that he saw that mesmerising smile again, and knew that he'd found the best combination.

Daniel had slept with and dated his fair share of women, he wasn't ever exactly one to sleep around but he'd had a few serious relationships. In law school he'd been with Rachel Hellman for three years, what he felt with her was nothing to the feeling he got just from that smile from Ivy. He felt like a teenager the way he had fallen head over heels with her.

Of course he knew about he past, she'd made inferences to it, Christian and his uncle Barney had told him themselves, and he had been the one to co-sign her emancipation documents. Frankly though, it didn't really bother Daniel.

Daniel worked for Christian on an on-and-off basis, he still took on cases himself but worked around ten hours a week for Christian on a busy week. A few people had noted that since Ivy had joined he seemed to be in more and more frequently, but she was the bosses sister- no one was going to say anything.

Daniel was exhausted, after four hours in court he'd come out and realised that he hadn't even begun to look over the paperwork Christian had given him about a week previously and had hurried to the Grey Enterprises building in a panic, hurrying straight up to his office without stopping to see anyone.

He worked solidly for over three hours before being interrupted by a knock on his door. Daniel didn't look up, muttering 'come in' as he continued to read over the documents on his desk.

He heard the door open but no one said anything so he glanced up, doing a double take. Ivy was leaning against his doorframe wearing a red silky pencil dress and black high heels. The dress was fairly short but not too much for the office, her black curly hair matching perfectly. She had a wide smile on her face.

'I thought you were in court today?' he nodded wearily 'I was, four bloody hours in court and doing closing statements, absolutely killed me'. 'So, why are you here now?' Daniel put down the papers, far more interested in Ivy 'I'd forgotten about these, I told Christian I'd look over them, it's taken three hours but I'm nearly there'.

Ivy smiled slightly and he could see a twinkle in her eyes, and knew something was happening as she moved into the office a little

'Well we heard back from Taiwan today, they agreed'. Daniel blinked in surprise 'you're serious? I thought that was a dead end' Ivy smirked a little 'so did I, turns out they liked the numbers I gave them, and they were very won over by a certain Mr Sullivan's work as well'.

Daniel leant back in his chair, looking closely over Ivy and trying to stop himself from jumping up, holding her against the wall and kissing her for the next three hours 'Well, I'm always happy to help'.

Ivy smirked slightly, moving around the desk to him and leaning in closer, Daniel could smell her shampoo and perfume 'I thought I'd say thank you for helping me out, I couldn't have done it alone. I was going to get you a present but I thought this is what you'd prefer'.

Without a seconds thought Ivy leant in and kissed Daniel lightly on the lips. As she pulled back she didn't even bother to suppress the smirk 'I got the idea that was something you'd appreciate'.

Daniel was literally speechless, gaping at Ivy who was trying to hold back a giggle 'have I been that obvious?' Ivy said nothing but raised an eyebrow to give him the 'yes' answer. 'Oh god...that's embarrassing'.

Ivy laughed and straightened up, turning to walk out of the room. Daniel didn't really think before he moved and stood up sharply, hurrying to her before she got to the door 'Ivy'.

She turned to him, looking surprised but happy that he had followed her. 'Something I can help you with Sullivan?'.

Daniel was looking deeply into Ivy's grey eyes for a second before he leant in and kissed her, quickly breaking it off and pulling back 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that...' Ivy frowned 'I don't remember complaining'. That was all the convincing that Daniel needed, leaning in so close that their breath mingled in the tiny gap between them. A second later Daniel slid a hand onto her jawline and kissed her passionately, Ivy kissing him back.

When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily, eyes bright. Daniel caught his breath and asked 'Dinner? Tonight?' Ivy nodded, smiling.

When they left Grey Enterprises building half an hour later Ivy was somewhat glad that Christian was away on a business trip, she didn't was his disapproving comments.

* * *

_Please Review etc x_


	12. Chapter 12

Ivy and Daniel had been moving around each other since the day they had gone for dinner. It had been perfect, totally relaxed in each others company, no expectations or presumptions, just a casual- albeit romantic- evening.

They had kissed briefly to say goodnight but nothing further. Daniel had frankly fallen head over heels before that night, but the dinner and the kiss had only cemented his feelings for the stunning dark haired genius.

Christian came back from his trip a few days later, grateful that Daniel had finished his work and that Ivy had worked through a months worth of work in two weeks. From what Ros told him she hadn't even found it particularly difficult, essentially breezing through work that most people wouldn't even know where to start.

Ana was meeting Ivy for lunch in the City, both of them were on top of their work and had been getting on really well recently as well. Ana had decided on the French restaurant not far from either of their offices.

Ana was already there when Ivy turned up a few minutes late, Ana waving to show where she was. As Ivy made her way over, Ana couldn't help but think of how much Christian's little sister had grown up recently. She had trimmed her hair so it was at about breast length, still with a blunt fringe and her hair naturally jet black. She was wearing a light, airy black wrap dress that showed off how slim she was, no longer showing ribs and collarbones, though she was definitely still a little too thin. She had her pale legs out and was wearing a pair of red high heels. As she moved through the crowd Ana couldn't help but think of how much she had grown up in the last few months.

'Sorry I'm late, Barney called me in for a meeting that I couldn't get out of' Ana smiled 'it's fine, I've only been here ten minutes, I ordered you a sparkling water- is that okay?'. It wasn't really a question, Ivy very rarely drunk alcohol and if she did it wasn't until later in the day, other than that she only really had water.

'Yeah, thanks. So how're you doing? I feel like I haven't seen you in days' Ivy actually hadn't, she'd been at work or out with Daniel, so she had been getting back to Escala late, and normally Ana was on her way to bed or already there. 'Not bad thanks, how've you been? Have you got anyone in your life at the moment then? I've barely seen you recently'

Ivy snorted with laughter and diverted the conversation 'I've actually been trying to organise a surprise for you'. Ana looked confused 'A surprise? For me? What is it?' Ivy smirked 'Lets just say I organised for something to arrive a little early for you'.

Ana looked vacant, making Ivy laugh 'Look behind you'. Ana turned and saw immediately what the surprise was. Christian- who wasn't due to return for three more days- was making his way over to their table, dressed in a grey suit with a crisp white shirt.

Ana stood up swiftly and her beaming face said it all before she impulsively wrapped her arms around Christian's neck and kissed him. 'Well Miss Steele, looks like you appreciate my sisters little surprise?' she nodded, not letting go of him 'indeed Mr Grey, very much so'. Ivy rolled her eyes a little and they sat down, Christian with a little smirk on his face and Ana with a full on beaming mega-watt smile.

He glanced quickly over his sister, noting how much she had grown up even in the last few months. She looked like a proper businesswoman, and he was also very much aware of the amount of men looking at her in the restaurant; the large grey eyes, long eyelashes, full red lips, High cheekbones, flawless skin, perfect hair and long legs- whilst Christian couldn't really blame them, it was still his little sister they were staring at.

The three of them ordered their food quickly and started talking, Christian filling Ivy in on Taiwan 'they signed the lease, I'm still waiting for their finance department to call and confirm the numbers you gave me, they should be calling tonight. Are you around?'. Ivy shook her head, tucking into her pasta 'no, Daniel's having people over for drinks at his, we're watching the game'. Christian nodded 'okay, if they call tonight I'll talk to you tomorrow'.

Ivy's phone buzzed and she glanced down at it, quickly putting on her glasses to read it.  
From: Daniel Sullivan  
To: Ivy Van Rensberg  
Subject: Tonight  
Everyone's coming over at about 7.30, can you come earlier? I promised people food and I can't cook.

She smirked and Christian raised an eyebrow 'everything okay?' she was typing a response as she spoke 'yeah, Daniel's asked me to come early tonight, cooking lessons I think'. Christian and Ana didn't question any further, unaware of the actual situation between Ivy and Daniel.

At 6 Ivy knocked on Daniel's apartment door, which was quickly opened. He was wearing dark jeans and a Harvard hoody, his hair messy and he looked stressed, though a smile spread over his face when he saw Ivy 'bloody hell, you look beautiful'. Ivy blinked in surprise, glancing down at herself; she was wearing a black vest top with a red maxi skirt, her hair in a long side plait. Daniel coughed awkwardly, moving aside to let her in 'uh...thanks for agreeing to help me' 'any time, now, let's get cooking shall we?'.

Ivy had been instructing Daniel on what to do for about an hour and a half, though he hadn't really done that much, assigned to chopping vegetables. They'd been getting on really well, moving past each other seamlessly, Ivy accidentally brushing past Daniel several times.

It was the fifth time that she brushed past that Daniel dropped the vegetables, tuned sharply and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. As he pulled away there was a knock on the door that they both ignored, staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Daniel was still holding her face lightly 'I'm gonna marry you one day Ivy. One day'

Ivy was left standing there as Daniel opened the front door to a large group of people. Barney glanced over at Ivy as he came in, seeing how she was slightly flustered and confused 'Alright Ivy?' she nodded awkwardly.

The game was pretty intense and up until the last minute everyone had been shouting loudly at the huge tv screen, none more so than Ros and Barney. Ivy was distracted though the whole thing though, Daniel had sat next to her and calmly placed an arm over the back of the sofa, gently running his fingers over her shoulder lightly.

Everyone was fairly drunk by the time they left at about midnight, Daniel calling everyone taxis. Ivy hadn't been drinking as she was driving Ros home, her boss singing loudly as she sat in the passenger seat, slurring her words 'this carrr...this carrr is SO nice Ivy' she snorted with laughter as she pulled up outside the apartment building, where Gwen was waiting for her. 'Thanks for bringing her back, hope she wasn't too much of a nuisance'. Ivy giggled, handing the drunken redhead over to her blonde girlfriend 'Ivy, Daniel just rang me, he said your phone was under the couch at his, he just found it'.

Ros and Gwen's apartment was nearly directly opposite Escala but she needed her phone right now. She was waiting for a response from Mexico and the email was urgent, and her laptop was at the office.

Daniel was watching the post game review when there was a knock at his door. Lazily he opened the door and saw Ivy, blinking in surprise 'oh...hey, you came back for your phone?' she nodded, coming into the large open plan apartment. There was debris everywhere and Daniel had made little to no attempt to clear up any of it 'wow, well you tidied up well' he shrugged, waving a hand vaguely 'I'll do it eventually'.

Ivy smiled and moved towards the tv, watching it as she idly undid the bow in her hair, letting her wavy hair free. She was completely unaware of Daniel watching her as she moved slowly around the living room area, picking up abandoned cups and plates. As she placed them on the kitchen counter she was finally aware of the eyes on her 'Is there a reason you're staring at me?'

Daniel ran a hand through his hair, looking at her warily 'I'm trying to work out where I stand with you'. Ivy looked confused 'what do you mean?' 'well, I follow you around like a fucking dog for months and months, I fall head over heels for you and tell you I'm going to marry you- and you give me no indication where we stand. Ivy if you don't want anything to do with me then just-fucking-tell-me'.

His voice got louder towards the end and he was staring into her eyes, seeing the annoyance in Ivy 'what the fuck is wrong with you Daniel? People like you don't want someone like me'.

She turned and started to walk away, stopped by Daniel's hand on her arm, pulling her back round. Without a seconds beat to think, Daniel's lips were on hers, kissing her as if the world depended on it. After a few seconds Daniel pulled back, breathing heavily 'Don't talk down about yourself, you have no idea how incredible you are- and yes, I really do want you, your past doesn't matter to me at all'.

Christian was half asleep when he heard his Blackberry buzzed, groaning and turning over and seeing the text message:  
From: Ivy V.R  
I've gone out for more drinks- just so you don't panic in the morning when I'm not back. X

Christian turned his phone off and turned back over to cuddle Ana who was sleeping gently. He was glad that Ivy was doing something that wasn't work for once.

Of course Christian was totally unaware that his little sister and a man he trusted implicitly were lying tangled in the sheets at his apartment, breathing heavily and not knowing what to say to each other after the passionate last hour.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x_


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy was lying stretched out in the bed, every single muscle was completely relaxed and she had a slight languid smile on her face. Daniel was looking over at her with something close to complete happiness. She had put the tiny electric blue and black bra and lace panties back on and he was naked beneath the sprawled covers.

Daniel looked over Ivy's body, looking at the numerous tattoo's and scars she had. Ivy saw Daniel's expression as she looked up 'what's wrong?', he idly ran a finger over her skin 'The scars. I don't like seeing the scars on your body'. Ivy swallowed and said nothing, pulling the covers over herself slightly.

Daniel slid his hand onto her jawline and gently turned her face to his, eyes sincere 'I don't want you to hide them, they're part of who you are, they are what makes you the woman I'm crazy about. So don't hide them, don't be ashamed of them'. Ivy didn't really know what to say but they found themselves kissing once again.

Ivy left Daniel asleep in the morning, he wasn't due in court until 2 and she would call him at midday to wake him up. She showered and dressed in her clothes from the night before, leaving a quick note for Daniel as she left.

Ivy was glad that she had a car and that she had makeup in it; meaning that she could look acceptable to head up to Neiman Marcus at 8.30 in the morning- when they had only just opened- to buy clothes for the day and not look like she'd spent the night having sex.

She quickly picked out black skinny jeans, high black leather boots and a blue lacy top. Ivy managed to change in her car in the empty lot, and picked up a muffin and coffee on the way to the Grey Enterprises building.

Thankfully she still had a ribbon in her handbag from the night before, and tied her tousled hair into a high ponytail. Looking in the mirror as she entered the building, Ivy was glad that she'd managed to scrub up so well by ten to 9 after a night without much sleep at all.

Christian glanced up as someone knocked on his door 'I'm busy- oh Ivy, hey have you got those figures for me?' she nodded, sitting down opposite him and putting some papers down on the desk.

'Yep, all done. I don't know why you pay me for this Christian, this is like elementary school math I'm doing'. Christian glanced over the papers Ivy had handed him and snorted with laughter 'maybe for you, even Barney doesn't understand what you do'.

Ivy shrugged and twiddled her thumbs , Christian picking up on it immediately 'what's wrong?'. She swallowed, adjusting herself awkwardly in her seat. 'Have you spoken to Elliot recently?' Christian shook his head slowly 'not for a few days no, why?'.

Ivy sighed 'I...well my inheritance is completely through now, which means I've got more money than sense really, but uh...I was speaking to Elliot about it the other day, I mean...'.

Ivy was struggling to find the right phrasing 'what's the point in my Grandfather leaving *me* the inheritance over his own children...he must have wanted me to do something with it...and Elliot agrees with me'.

Chrostian blinked, waiting for her to continue, he knew that she was good friends with Elliot but he was unaware they discussed finances. 'He left me 50% of everything he owned and 30% of the company...I want to take a role in the company, V.R Inc has been in my family for years, and my Uncle wants to take a back seat...I can bring it back over to the States...I think'.

Christian knew what the little addition at the end was- she was checking for his approval. He considered her points for a minute, V.R Inc was doing incredibly well financially already but he knew why she had suggested branching back into the States.

Christian leant forward 'Ivy, you're one of the smartest people I know, Mensa are probably going to be making you Chairwoman soon- I'm pretty sure you could do anything you put even half your mind to. This is your family's company and you want to prove something to them, I understand that more than you imagine. So yes, I would say go for it'.

Ivy rang Daniel at midday and he answered with a grumbly, sleepy voice. 'What?' Ivy giggled 'charming' 'oh shit, I saw the Grey Enterprise number and assumed it was Christian or Barney...how are you?' 'I'm doing well thanks, I thought I'd call to wake you up, you've got court in two hours'. There was a rustling and a muttered string of swear words 'Jesus, thanks, you're a bloody life saver. Uh Ivy?'.

She made a vague 'mhhhm' noise 'what happened last night, all the things I said...I meant them, I really, really, really like you'. Ivy involuntarily smiled widely at this, glad she was alone in her office without witnesses 'I know. And Daniel- thanks for listening'.

'Anytime, now I'm really sorry babe but I've got to go, I need to get showered, changed and over to court- AND write some notes. I'll send you a message in a bit okay?' 'Okay'. There was a quick pause before Daniel spoke 'I think I love you Ivy, I'll talk to you later'. With that he hung up.

From: Daniel Sullivan

To: Ivy Van Rensberg

Subject: Please don't freak out,

I know it might sound mental but you've got no idea what you do to me, It's like I'm a bloody teenager. I've fallen for you, and I've fallen for you hard. Daniel xx

Daniel managed to win the case but he had barely been able to keep his attention on what was happening in court. Instead he'd been thinking about the dark haired, grey eyed beauty who had completely stolen his heart and possibly his rational thought process.

This was Christian's sister, she wasn't just an employee of his, she was flesh and blood. Whilst Daniel had incredible amounts of respect for Christian, he was also falling hard and fast for Ivy, and didn't want to be asked to test his loyalties.

Christian himself had been the one to suggest that Ivy go to Daniel for help on the legal work for V.R Inc. Whilst she could have gone to Carrick, he really didn't have the time to draw up the paperwork for Ivy, as she was trying to lay all the groundwork before bringing the company over to America.

Christian was so wrapped up with Ana that he didn't even appear to notice that Ivy was spending increasing amounts of time with Daniel at his. Of course Daniel had a large office space in his apartment and it was more convenient for him to work there than at Escala.

Christian has no reason to suspect that for the last three months the pair had been seeing eachother on an increasingly serious basis.

Tomorrow however, he would be finding out on the front page news, and everything would change.


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N- I hope you enjoy :) Drama, Drama, Drama- what else do you expect? :)_

* * *

Christian was having a good day so far. Morning sex always put him in a good mood- and Ana seemed to have enjoyed herself too. He was a few minutes later than usual getting into the GEH building and went straight into his first meeting of the day, which lasted two and a half hours. It was when he finally emerged and came back into his office that Andrea came in.

She looked a little awkward and began telling him his schedule for the day, letting him know who to call, email and meet that day. Christian saw how uncomfortable she looked and sat back in his chair 'Andrea? What is it you're not telling me?'. She swallowed 'uh, have you read the newspapers today?' he shook his head and she sighed, pulling out a newspaper from her folder, laying it on the desk.

Christian glance over the front page. The main article was about some local political issues but he saw the article that Andrea was trying to show him.

_Ivy Van Rensberg getting serious with Sullivan Lawyer?_

_Ivy Van Rensberg -youngest sibling of Christian Grey- has been spotted around town with Daniel Sullivan, the young lawyer responsible for winning the McKenna court case recently. Miss Van Rensberg only found out her relation to Christian Grey a year ago, when they found out they shared a father._

_Ivy is the only grandchild of business magnate Simon Van Rensberg, and the beneficiary of 50% of his fortune, and has also inherited 30% of V.R Inc. Along with a Forbes estimated personal wealth of $100 million, Ivy is allegedly planning to branch V.R Inc into America, though it is unknown wether she will continue working at Grey Enterprises._

_No doubt Grey Enterprises is where Ivy met Daniel Sullivan, who is known to work for Grey himself between his own cases, including the infamous McKenna case recently, winning a guilty verdict for the double murderer. Only last month both Daniel and Ivy were listed amongst Seattle's top singletons, though it is understood now that they have been dating for several months. Though they have been careful to keep their relationship under wraps, pictures surfaced of the pair heading into Sullivan's apartment last night, with Miss Van Rensberg leaving a few hours later, Sullivan kissing her as she left._

_If Christian Grey is aware of the relationship we do not know, as his people were unable for comment._

Christian looked up from the newspaper, looking livid. His eyes were dark and he was holding the newspaper so tightly that it was ripping, his knuckles white and he looked up at Andrea. 'You knew about this?' she shook her head 'No, honesty I didn't have any idea'. Christian was breathing deeply, and he had obviously seen red, standing up sharply 'where's Daniel? Where's Ivy?'.

Andrea looked a little panicked at the anger in Christian's voice and eyes. 'Daniel's probably out of court by now, he might be here already, I'm not sure. Ivy's not in today, Grey'.

Christian picked up the phone and pressed a speed-dial number, but they didn't pick up. He pressed another number and was curt 'Elliot, where's Daniel?...did you know about this?...of course I've read the fucking newspaper Elliot- yeah'. Christian hung up and dialled another number immediately 'This is Grey, has Daniel Sullivan entered the building today?...when?...Thanks'.

Christian didn't even look at Andrea as he stormed out of the office.

Daniel hadn't read the newspapers that morning. He had been with Ivy the night before, cooking her a meal, going over some paperwork and giving her a kiss goodnight on the front porch of his apartment complex. He had no idea that the kiss had been snapped by a photographer, or that the whole of Seattle was now aware of his relationship with Ivy.

Daniel had been in court since early that morning and no one had mentioned to him that he should read the newspapers. Or that he should steer clear of Christian Grey.

Daniel hadn't been in court for long that morning, it had only been preliminary work, and he had a ton of work to do for Christian, so he had headed straight for the Grey Enterprises building.

He was wearing a white shirt and black suit trousers, walking through one of the busy areas full of people at computers and on phones when he saw Elliot walking through. 'Hey Elliot?' he glanced up and saw Daniel, his eyes widening 'Daniel, shit, have you seen Christian yet? Or read the papers?'. He shook his head, confused 'no, why what's happened?'.

Elliot glanced around quickly, looking anxious 'there's been an article about you dating Ivy, Christian's beyond angry'. Daniel had visibly paled and Elliot lowered his voice 'is it true? You and Ivy?'.

He didn't bother denying it 'yeah, we've been together for ages... I love her'. Elliot looked surprise but nodded 'wow, okay, well good on you, but you need to lay low for a bit mate'.

Daniel had made it about five meters from Elliot before Christian appeared seemingly out of nowhere

Christian pushed Daniel hard up against the nearest wall, snarling at him 'you fucked my sister?'.

Daniel looked infuriated 'no, I had sex with a girl I'm hopelessly in love with. You can't rule her life Christian'. He let the younger man go and if Daniel thought it was all over he was hopelessly wrong. As Daniel slumped slightly Christian took his opportunity to punch him square in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

Blood was dripping from Daniel's nose and he was going to have at least one black eye but managed a malevolent look for Christian, ignoring the blood on the brand new shirt 'I spent the night with a girl, wether she's your sister or not it's irrelevant- you can't run her fucking life forever. I think she's the most incredible, beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met, and if that's a problem then sue me. But just remember I'm the best fucking lawyer you have so there's not much point'.

Christian lunged for Daniel again but Elliot pulled him back, holding his brothers arms and shouting at him 'Christian! Fucking hell, stop it! Let it go!'.

Christian was fighting against Elliot, eyes dark as he glared at the young lawyer, who was now covered in his own blood. 'You fucking slept with my sister! I fucking trusted you!'

Daniel said nothing and gave Daniel a look of utter disgust before he wordlessly left the office area, slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass door cracked.

* * *

_Please Review, let me know what you think and what you want x_


	15. Chapter 15

_A.N- Please review and let me know what you think! Drama drama drama_

* * *

Christian had stormed back into his office, Elliot following him quickly, closing the door behind him as Christian threw himself into the large chair. 'Bro, what the fuck just happened? You can't just beat someone up for fucks sake'.

'Elliot, he's been fucking my sister, what do you expect me to do?' Elliot shook his head in exasperation 'she's not a child Christian, she can do what she wants and she can date who she wants'. Christian banged his fist onto the table 'she's my sister, I didn't know she existed for ages and now she's fucking one of the few people I actually trusted. The fucking idiot. I'll destroy him, I'll kill him'.

Elliot looked shocked at his brothers reaction 'Daniel reckons he loves her, you better hope you haven't messed up her chance to be happy, or she will never, ever forgive you'.

Christian paled visibly 'He loves her? God...why the FUCKING HELL didn't he tell me about this? Why didn't SHE tell me?'. Elliot gave his brother a sour look 'because she probably knew you'd react like this'.  
Elliot left without another word.

Christian had decided to go home early, calling Ana on the way. She had heard the news at work, agreeing to come home in a few hours when she could finish up a report.

Gail was cooking something when Christian came back into Escala, looking weary and tired 'Gail, have you seen Ivy?'. She shook her head 'Not since she left a few hours ago. She uh, she saw the morning newspapers'. Christian sighed, sitting down heavily at the breakfast bar 'Hmmm, I didn't take it well to be honest'.

Gail tried to hide a smile 'I can imagine. How badly?' Christian ran his hands through his hair 'well I punched Daniel in the face- Elliot had to hold me back'. Gail looked shocked 'oh...that really is bad. You should talk to them both, try and make it better'. Christian nodded, looking distant.

Gail went out for groceries a few hours later, and Christian was left alone in Escala. He'd tried calling both Daniel and Ivy but there was no response from either. He found out why from Welch- Ivy's phone was in the apartment lounge, casually discarded on the table.

He knew she had done it on purpose so he couldn't trace her. Daniel's phone had been discarded in the parking lot at Grey Enterprises.

Christian wanted to make amends, he wasn't yet ready to forgive Daniel but he wanted Ivy to forgive him. He'd spent a long time thinking an decided to go and get her a present, actually picking one out himself for once.

Christian came back to Escala an hour later. Gail was still out in the City and Taylor and Sawyer were both out either with Ana or Gail. He was humming to himself, personally very proud of himself for the choice of stunning photo frame that he was still holding.

He wandered out into the main area and saw a hastily scrawled note on the countertop with an envelope beside it. It was Ivy's handwriting and he read it quickly:

_I heard what you did to Daniel- why do you think I didn't tell you we were together._  
_I was going to go away for a few days and I was looking for the key to the loft space above my room to get my guitar. I found this key and take a wild guess what I found._  
_Don't ever contact me again Christian. We're family in DNA and nothing else. And to think, I was actually starting to trust you. Freak._

Christian was breathing heavily in shock, the elegant photo frame in his hands falling to the floor and smashing everywhere into millions of pieces. He knew before he opened the envelope what was in it- the playroom key fell out as he tipped it.

Christian hurried into Ivy's room and saw immediately that it was empty. The walk in wardrobe doors were open and he quickly saw what she had done. Ivy had taken the items she has brought with her from home and everything she had purchased herself; anything Christian had brought with his money was still hanging in place.

Christian called Welch immediately but inherently knew that he wasn't going to be able to find Ivy. The Porsche key was sitting on the made bed. He wasn't going to be able to trace her, Ivy was gone.

* * *

_Let me know what yout think. Please review etc x _


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel was gone too, his apartment as good as empty, only a few items had been left. Barney had been literally furious with Christian, ignoring calls and storming around the Grey Enterprises building for a few days, deliberately ignoring Christian for a few days.

It took six days for him to finally face his boss in Christian's office, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite, looking almost defeated 'I haven't been able to find either of them. Ivy's disappeared it seems, and so has Daniel...I don't know where they are'.

Christian saw the distress in Barney's eyes and sighed, sitting back in his chair 'No one knows where they are...I drove them away didn't I?'. Barney was quiet for a long time 'you didn't give them a reason to stay, I don't think necessarily you actually caused them to leave, you just tipped them over the edge. They wouldn't have vanished this well unless they already had some ideas of how to leave'. Christian nodded, looking thoughtful 'none of her friends, father or any of my family have heard from her- I've lost her haven't I Barney?'. He wasn't really listening fully and shrugged 'they might turn up...'.

Six weeks later Barney came in to Christian's office and passed over a copy of a financial paper 'bottom of the front page'. Christian wordlessly glanced down and started reading.

_Van Rensberg Inc begins US trade_

_Van Rensberg has opened a trade centre this week to deal with US trade. The offices are in San Francisco and will be headed by Ivy Van Rensberg, who inherited the family fortune and company a few months ago. Ivy Van Rensberg is the sister of Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises in Washington, and it is unknown wether they are planning to work together in the future. Ivy Van Rensberg was seen last night at a City Council ball with Daniel Sullivan, who is tipped to be the new District Attorney. Miss Van Rensberg was unavaliable for comment this morning._

Christian looked up in surprise 'California? She's actually expanded the business and she's gone to California?' Christian was as surprised as he was a little bit proud. She had done it all herself, Branched her family company out. He now knew where she was at least.

Christian had rung the Van Rensberg Inc HQ several times, but Ivy's personal assistant had always said she was in meetings. Christian was very much aware that there was no way Ivy was that busy all the time, even he could manage a call here and there, but he was aware that she didn't want to speak to him. It was breaking his heart.

Christian wanted his sister back, regardless of how upset he had been over her keeping the relationship with Daniel a secret. Hell, he'd even have Daniel back if it meant seeing Ivy again.

IIvy was getting coffee across town at a Starbucks, utterly drained of a whole day in meetings and making sure she avoided all of the Grey family. She was in the City for one day, and she'd had a few close calls what with Mia being out to lunch only three restaurants away from where Ivy had been. Luckily Ivy's PA Zoe was incredibly good at her job, and had made sure she knew.

Ivy was scheduled to get the red eye flight back to California and had a few hours to burn. Ivy was adding sugar to her coffee as she was almost considering contacting Christian. It had been seemingly forever since they'd spoken. Maybe she should call him?

Ivy was reaching for her phone as she turned around, seeing a somewhat familiar face behind her. She blinked in surprise at the smiling woman with the tall skinny latte and perfect teeth and hair. 'Elena?' she smiled 'Ivy, nice to see you again'.


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel was sitting in the kitchen of his palatial San Francisco home he now lived in, with incredible views across the bay. He was surrounded by paperwork and pages of notes for a huge upcoming case that he was heading, and one that would probably make his career.

Daniel had been working solidly for three hours and was slowing down when he heard the front door open and close, the click of shoes on the stone hallway and then saw Ivy in the doorway. She was wearing a short yellow summer dress with a black jacket and sandals, her hair loosely pulled back.

She looked incredibly pretty and he felt an automatic smile appear on his face, glancing over his girlfriend.

It was technically both of their days off but he'd been reading and taking notes all day and she had been at the Van Rensberg Inc offices since early in the morning signing documents, approving shipments and choosing furniture for her office, which she hadn't bothered to decorate or furnish until this week.

'Are you still looking over notes for the case?' he nodded glumly 'unfortunately, I've got a lot done though, how was your day?'. Ivy started moving around the kitchen, making herself a coffee 'not too bad, I actually got a lot more done than I'd planned, should give me a few hours before someone has a crisis and calls me'.

Daniel stood up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around Ivy's waist 'you know, if we've got a few hours to spare' he nuzzled into her neck 'I'm sure we can think of a way to fill the time'.

She laughed and turned around, her body flush against his 'I don't know what you could possibly mean Daniel, I was an innocent young girl until I met you'. He snorted with laughter 'innocent, yeah right'.

Daniel kissed her lips then around her jawline slowly, muttering quietly 'so, did you want to go back to the office now? Or did you want to stay here for a little while?'

Ivy answered him with a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Ivy was woken from her sleep by her phone beeping and flashing. Grumblingly, she rolled over and answered the phone 'it's my day off, this had better be an important call'.

It was Elizabeth, who was the receptionist at Van Rensberg Inc's California office 'sorry, Miss, I- your brother is here. Christian Grey is at the office right now'. Ivy was suddenly wide awake, sitting up in bed sharply, which made Daniel grumble and pull the covers tighter into himself.

'Elizabeth, are you sure?' she laughed sarcastically, her voice quiet 'I think I'd recognise Christian Grey- he's gorgeous!'. Ivy rolled her eyes 'I'll be there as soon as I can'. 'Uh, how long are you going to be?' Ivy sighed in exasperation 'I don't know. He can bloody wait as long as I take'.

Ivy changed quickly back into the dress she'd worn that morning. The midday 'activities' with Daniel having left her clothes scattered all over the floor.

It was her day off and she'd already spent a few hours working, now she was heading back to her office with the prospect of seeing her brother looming over her.

Ivy really didn't want to see Christian or know what to say, they hadn't spoken once since she had effectively fled Seattle and Washington with Daniel.

Christian was wearing a black suit and a white shirt, the top button undone and his hair a typical mess. He had been sat waiting in the reception area for half an hour by the time Ivy came in, living literally three buildings down from the office.

He knew immediately when Ivy was at the doors, as the receptionist who had been staring at him suddenly sat up and tried to look busy. He turned around and saw his little sister walking through the stone floored entrance.

She looked like a classy, sophisticated businesswoman, albeit dressed casually. She was talking quickly into a Blackberry and took a slip of paper from the receptionist Elizabeth, nodding to her and walking swiftly over to Christian as she finished up the conversation.

There was an awkward moment between the two and Ivy spoke first 'so I assume Elena told you to speak to me?' he paled 'Elena? When did you speak to Elena?'. Ivy sat down elegantly opposite her brother 'I was in Seattle last week, I bumped into her in a Starbucks. She told me to talk to you'.

Christian looked surprised 'you were in Seattle...?' Ivy nodded 'yep, I had business to sort out'. Christian's grey eyes showed a little bit of hurt 'you were in Seattle and you didn't...?' Ivy shrugged, knowing what Christian had meant 'I didn't really think we were on talking terms. Not after you beat the shit out of my boyfriend'.

Christian sighed 'I know. I reacted badly-really, really, really badly'. Ivy raised an eyebrow 'well you broke his nose. That's putting 'reacting badly' a bit mildly Christian. Anyway...why are you here?'.

Christian ran a hand through his hair, exasperated 'I don't like how we left things. I need to explain- things- to you, and I want you to be a part of my life again. I'm unbelievably proud of what you've managed here, you're heading this branch of your family's company as well as your Grandfather did, profits are through the roof...but I want you back as my sister. Please? Ivy? Please, I'm begging you'.

Ivy was silent, thinking.

* * *

_If you were Ivy, would you take Christian back?_

_Let me know what you think :) x_


	18. Chapter 18

Ivy swallowed, looking uncomfortable 'I don't know Christian. There's always going to be a huge elephant in the room isn't there?'. Christian sighed, looking down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs 'Ivy please, you're my sister. I've got Elliot and Mia but I need you in my life as well...I want a family again, how we were'.

Ivy was biting the inside of her cheek 'Christian...the person you are...I mean... I don't think we should do this here, we can go back to my place, I don't really want my employees overhearing all of this'.

Christian simply nodded and followed Ivy over to the reception desk where Elizabeth was still pretending not to watch Christian.

Ivy smiled at her 'Liz, this is Christian, my brother. We're gonna head back to mine, can you have my calls taken by someone?'. Elizabeth nodded, writing a note on a post it and picked up some sheets of paper 'Jenkins sent the algorithms down, wanted you to sign off on them'.

Ivy took the sheets of complicated math and nodded 'looks about right. I'll contact him tomorrow'. Elizabeth nodded 'and what if lover boy rings?'. Ivy snorted with laughter 'he's out till late, he'll be straight home tonight, it's fine'.

Christian followed Ivy out of the building, heading down a main street of San Francisco  
'So you're still living with Daniel?'. Ivy nodded and quickly tapped at her phone before glancing at her brother.

'So how's Mia?' Christian was surprised that Ivy was actually making conversation with him and smiled slightly 'she's looking at opening a restaurant in Seattle actually' Ivy nodded vaguely 'And Elliot?'. 'Still creating the Eco homes all over Washington State'.

Ivy smiled slightly and started to walk up into a huge apartment building, Christian directly behind her, the two of them getting into an elevator. She looked over at Christian 'why come? Why now?'.

The lift was quick and the doors opened as Christian finally answered her 'I want to ask Ana to marry me. And I want my little sister to be okay with it'.

Whatever reaction Christian was hoping for, the look of horror and shock on Ivy's face as she stared at him probably wasn't it. Her voice was dark and she shook her head 'you've got to be fucking kidding me?'.

* * *

_How would you take it if you were Ivy?_

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

Christian looked at his sister with surprise but said nothing, merely nodding. Ivy raised her eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. The elevator doors opened and he was greeted with a look around the gigantic open plan apartment.

It had stone floors the whole way through, white pillars supporting the high ceiling and a huge, open plan setting. It was decorated beautifully, somehow cosy and warm at the same as looking like something out of a luxury catalogue. The kitchen was huge, all black and white work tops and state of the art equipment, a dining long dining table beside it, ten white chairs around it. He noted the expensive paintings on the walls and the enormous vases of stunning flowers around the place.

'You've got a nice place, is it just the two of you here?'. A barking noise interrupted them and the scampering of paws on the stone as Ivy smile a little 'us and Milo yes'.

The little puppy appeared, a black Labrador with a furiously wagging tail and too-big paws. He was adorable and was licking Ivy's face as she bent down to scratch behind the dogs ears. Ivy saw Christian's expression 'you're not really a dog person I assume?'. He shook his head and Ivy shrugged off her jacket and heels 'well lets hope you're a baby person'.

Christian paled 'what?'.

Ivy slipped up onto the kitchen countertop, eyebrow raised 'you are aware that Ana's in her early 20's, you get married now, she'll want kids, you're not exactly old either but I can assume she'll want them at some point'.

Christian nodded slowly, thinking deeply, 'Christian, just discuss it with her, that's assuming you two get much conversation done'. He looked up sharply, Milo sniffing his leg curiously 'what's that supposed to mean?'.

She didn't need to say anything, he knew inherently what she was talking about, Christian looked a little defeated.

Ivy looked over her brother warily 'you know that it was what caused her to leave. It wasn't the fact you attacked Daniel, I was only going to go for a few weeks to let you calm down...then I found out about your 'little secret' and it just made me think- what did I have left in Seattle? Or even Washington frankly. I've served my use to Dad with the transplant, everyone I was at school with was way older than me anyway... I don't really want to go back and live with the people who used to give me drugs...and Seattle wasn't a place I wanted to be'.

Christian swallowed 'look, Ivy, can we talk about...what you saw?'. She nodded awkwardly but her beeping phone interrupted them.

Ivy answered, eyes darkening and her lips setting in a hard line as she listened, muttering a cold 'thanks, keep me updated' before hanging up.

Christian raised an eyebrow in question and Ivy sighed, looking intensely annoyed 'did you tell my mother where I was?'. He looked genuinely shocked 'no, why?'.

Ivy tapped her phone in and absent minded way 'well that was my security guy, turns out my Mum landed an hour ago in San Francisco'.

At that moment Milo started barking and running past, making both Christian and Ivy turn around. Daniel was standing just outside of the open lift door, holding a huge bunch of roses, wearing a dark navy suit. As his eyes registered Christian they darkened and his voice was low and threatening

'what the fuck are you doing in my house?'

* * *

_Let me know what you think x _


	20. Chapter 20

Christian quickly scanned over Daniel, who was returning a glower. He'd tanned slightly in the California sun and his green eyes were still sharp, his blonde hair still naturally messy, and Christian noted again how Daniel was one of the few people who were taller than himself.

Without taking his eyes off Christian, Daniel walked through the open plan living room towards the kitchen area where they stood. 'Ivy, what the hell is that man doing in our apartment? I can call Jackson if you want?'.

Ivy shook her head and Christian spoke 'I came here to apologise, and to explain some things'. Daniel was glancing over the situation with slight confusion between the two people staring back at him. 'Right...Ivy do you want me to leave you to it?'.

Christian interjected before she could speak 'I'd like to talk to you too Daniel'. The blonde gave Christian a withering look 'sort out your problems with her first, then we'll have our discussion'.

He glanced at Ivy 'I'll walk Milo, I'll have my phone on me incase you need me. I assume you've heard the 'news'?' she nodded 'Jackson told me. I don't care if she's my mother, it's my money and she's not getting her paws on it'.

Daniel nodded 'rightfully so. I'll look up some legislation when I can. Call if you need me'.

Awkwardly Daniel placed down the bouquet of roses on the countertop, picked up the dog lead and walked away again, Milo following at his heels.

When they were alone again the siblings turned back to eachother and Christian sighed, running a hand through his hair 'well that could have gone better'. Despite herself she giggled slightly 'yes, well, can ypu blame him?'.

Christian shook his head and turned back towards her warily, 'so...we should talk...I need to try and explain don't I?'. She simply nodded.

Ivy listened for nearly an hour and a half, listening through all the details of Christian's childhood, Elena, the red room, his ex subs, and his feelings for Ana, and how this time it was different.

Eventually Ivy spoke, clearly deep in thought.

'I'll come to Seattle... I want to see Ana...and I want to see Flynn, if that's okay? I want to understand this somehow'. Christian's face lit up 'you'll come back? When?'.

Ivy thought in her head 'I've got work here for a few days, I guess I can make it back on...Thursday next week? I can't guarantee that Dan will come with me, it depends if the case he's on finishes soon or not, sometimes they drag right out; and anyway, you two still need to talk.'.

Ivy texted Daniel that they had finished their conversation and he returned with Milo a few minutes later. He still looked annoyed but Christian noted the softening in his eyes when he looked at Ivy. 'Are you alright?'.

She nodded, a small smile on her face and Daniel's eyes were still a bit cold as he looked over at her brother briefly and back to her

'Jackson wants to do a call with us, About your mum'.

Christian muttered 'do you want me to go?'. Ivy shook he head 'Jackson's our security guy, you may as well stay'. Daniel looked less than impressed but opened his mac and answered a video call.

Jackson was probably in his mid thirties with broad shoulders, muscular physique, tanned skin, light brown eyes, short cropped brown hair and a strong South African accent.

'Alright you two? Christian?' they both nodded and Christian nodded, not surprised that he knew who he was- Taylor would be proud of this guy.

'Right well, Zara Viljoen arrived recently on a flight from Cape Town, she's been in Pretoria for about a week before that, I think to see family?'. Ivy nodded 'Zara's family are in Pretoria, it's where she's been living with her husband for the last few years'.

Jackson made a quick note and nodded 'right, well she came to Cape Town and spent three days there, it seems your uncle Jacob saw her but it wasn't for long, he sent her an email the next day which I'll paraphrase for you: stay away from Ivy, if you go near her I'll destroy you'.

Ivy didn't even blink and Jackson continued 'so we don't know if she's aware that you are in the City or not, it might just be a coincidence but I don't know. From what I know about Zara Viljoen, it's probably not coincidence, anyway, I've got a track on her and I'll keep you updated. Do you want to see the CCTV of when she arrived?'.

Ivy nodded 'yeah, thanks Jackson'.

The screen was now filled with HD footage of San Francisco aurport and it zoomed in on one woman in particular.

She had a slim, willowy frame, looking like a ballet dancer or gymnast, only looking about mid to late 30's despite obviously been older. Her hair was light brown, smooth and sleek, not a hair out of place, and her outfit looked expensive too. She had black skinny jeans, red high heels an an open collar dark grey silk shirt.

Christian muttered 'she looks a lot like you', Ivy's voice was quiet 'she's still not getting a penny of my money'. Hanging up the call, Daniel slipped an arm around Ivy's waist and kissed her hair

'she has no right to it, legally it's yours and yours alone'.

Ivy leant her head on Daniel's shoulder and Christian met his eye 'Can we talk? You and me?'. Daniel nodded 'I could really do with a drink, there's a bar down the block'.

He glanced at Ivy 'is that alright?' she smiled 'of course, I have to sort out some notes from last weeks meetings and go over my diary'.

Christian glanced at Daniel over their beers, the taller blonde looking sourly at the tv screens on the wall rather than his former boss. 'Daniel...where is it heading?' he looked up in surprise 'what?you mean me and Ivy?'.

Christian nodded and sipped his drink as Daniel replied without even needing to think

'well I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her hopefully. I wouldn't just pack up my life and move States just for any girl. I told Ivy from the get go that I was going to marry her, I didn't really have a choice, there's no one else'.

Christian was quiet for a little while before nodding slightly 'see that's what I wanted to hear. Frankly that's what I should have listened to the day I found out about you both, I just...'

Daniel shook his head 'the past has passed, Christian, it's fine. We all reacted and acted badly, admittedly probably you more so that anyone else but still...I just want Ivy to be happy'.

Christian and Daniel clinked their glasses together and drank.

Daniel was preoccupied, thinking about the white gold engagement ring he had in his bedroom, the ring box hidden under a pile of socks.

With Christian's blessing, he now finally felt ready to take the plunge.

Across town Ivy was checking through her calendar to check the dates from meeting and wether she had the corresponding notes to them.

It took her a while to work it out, it didn't matter if she was one of the top mathematicians in the state- she kept hoping that the math was wrong, or at least the dates were.

* * *

_Ups and downs there. _

_Hope you liked. Please see my other two current fanfictions if you want more updates as I alternate them._

_Please Review and let me know what you think x_


	21. Chapter 21

Christian and Daniel were getting on fairly well and it left Ivy at something of a loss of what to do. Christian's presence along with Daniel's high profile case coming to a close and her recent acquisition of a huge portion of the Asian market meant that she couldn't travel around the City freely.

Frankly, over the next two days, she began to feel stifled and homesick for Washington State, hating the fact that there was always a photographer behind her somewhere. Sometimes they hid better than others but most of the time they didn't even bother trying.

Christian was staying in their apartment and was finally interacting with Milo when Ivy sat down opposite him on the sofa. 'Christian, when are you heading back to Seattle?'.

He looked a little affronted and Ivy shook her head, trying to explain 'I'm not asking you to leave, I was just wondering because...I'll come with you when you go...I...I want to-no I NEED- to go back for a bit, sort some stuff out in my head'. He nodded 'oh that's fine, my jets here so whenever you want to go? Just let me know?'

Ivy nodded 'I've got a meeting tonight at 7.30, I can go after its done?'. Christian frowned 'you're doing meetings at 7.30 on a Friday?'. She sighed slowly 'It's a meeting for people who used to use drugs, Christian, it's not business. It's like alcoholics anonymous but for drugs'.

Christian raised his eyebrows in shock 'oh, okay. I didn't think your usage was as bad as that?'. Ivy shook her head, looking at him warily 'it wasn't, thankfully, but I don't want to have a slip up...I haven't felt tempted but I want to make sure'. Christian nodded, looking happier '.

Ivy found Daniel sitting on their balcony at the table, going through some notes 'uh, Dan?'. He glanced up 'yeah?'. She sat down opposite him 'I want to go back with Christian tonight, after my meeting'.

Daniel frowned slightly 'is everything okay?'. Ivy nodded 'I just want to see everyone again, they're basically the only family I have'.

Daniel leant over and kissed her gently 'I can't come until Saturday, if that's okay?'. She nodded and kissed him again.

Christian had begrudgingly allowed Ivy to bring Milo with her on his jet but she could see how much he was slowly warming to the small Labrador. By the time they were over Washington State, the little puppy was asleep in his lap, sleeping gently as Christian stroked him absent mindedly.

'thank you, Christian' he looked up 'for what?' she shrugged 'for not giving up on me'.

Ivy hadn't even gone to Escala, asking Christian to take Milo and her things and making an excuse that she wanted to see some friends.

Grace was working late and had been told that she had been specifically requested by a patient who wasn't in her paediatric ward. She had looked at the file and was more than a little surprised by the name on the front.

Ivy looked worn and tired, sitting in one of the waiting room seats with her head back against the wall, eyes closed.

Grace looked up from the chart with clear surprise on her face 'Ivy?' she opened her eyes and pulled her head up, looking in surprise at Grace who motioned to the door behind her 'shall we do this in here?'. She nodded and in a slight daze, walked into the room.

It was a small consultation room and Ivy awkwardly sat on the end of the examination bed as Grace shut the door, a huge smile on her face. 'When Christian told me you were coming back to Seattle I almost didn't believe him...I must say I'm really glad to see you again'. Ivy smiled 'it's good to see you too, yeah, I think there's some future there for me and Christian now'.

Grace looked relieved and sat down opposite Ivy 'so, what were you here for?'.

She sighed 'I can't go to the doctors in San Francisco...not for...'this'...the press are all over me and it's only been worse since Daniel's last two cases were in the public eye, he was all over the news...there was no way I could do this in California and you're the only person I trust up here Grace'.

She frowned, looking into the grey eyes identical to her sons own 'what's wrong?'.

Ivy swallowed 'I, uh...I think I'm pregnant'.

Daniel made it out to Seattle a few days later, and it was clear he had some plans ready. Within about an hour of landing he had whisked Ivy off to a ludicrously expensive French restaurant in the City, dressed in a black suit with a dark blue shirt.

After their romantic meal Daniel led Ivy out onto the balcony of the tall restaurant, which was covered in flowers and empty apart from the two of them. The lights of Seattle were twinkling in the darkness and he slipped an arm around her waist.

Daniel smiled, eyes shining at her 'Ivy, I want to ask you something, and I know it's going to seem-'.

Ivy looked up and he stopped, seeing the worry in her large grey eyes and the lip she was biting warily. 'What's wrong? Honey is everything okay?' his imminent proposal was all but gone from his mind as he watched a line of tears spring in the edges of Ivy's eyes as she murmured

'I'm pregnant Dan'

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. How will Christian take this? How will Daniel take this?_

_Let me know what you think, please review and let me know what you think x_


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel looked confused 'what? You're...how?' Ivy blinked 'um, the normal way Dan...'. He shook his head 'I mean, I thought we were being safe?'. Ivy shrugged 'obviously not enough'.

There was a long pause in which Daniel looked deep in thought. Eventually he smiled and she saw the sparkle in his eyes 'I'm gonna be a Dad?'. Ivy nodded and Daniel looked blissfully happy 'fucking hell, well that's brilliant'. She blinked in surprise 'You're okay with it?'

Daniel nodded 'well I was about to ask you to marry me, so yeah, I'm more than happy with this'. Ivy's jaw dropped 'you were going to do what?'. Daniel grinned and took the ring box out of his inner jacket.

Barney had been working late and was still up when he heard a late night knock on his door. Grumbling, Barney opened his apartment door and gaped in surprise at who was there. He hadn't seen Daniel for ages, they'd emailed, skyped, called and texted a lot but he hadn't sen his nephew for a long time.

Barney was wearing grey sweatpants and a Mariners top with a shadow of stubble on his chin, he looked a direct opposite to Daniel, who was dressed in an impeccably tailored suit.

'Fucking hell, fancy seeing you here'. They hugged and Barney let him in the apartment 'come on in, is Ivy in Seattle with you?'. He nodded 'yeah, she's bizarrely making up with Christian, and it looks like I am as well'.

Barney blinked in surprise 'well that I didn't see coming'. Daniel laughed and sat down on the sofa as Barney asked him 'want a beer?'.

Daniel smiled as his Uncle sat down opposite him, both holding an ice cold beer. 'So, how's Ivy?' he didn't miss the unmistakable grin on Daniel's face as he said nothing and sipped his beer. Barney raised an eyebrow 'what's that little grin for? Tell me!'.

Clearly annoyed at how impatient his uncle was, Daniel told him 'I'm gonna be a dad'.

He'd seen Barney excited and happy before- like when the Mariners won anything- but the last thing he'd expect was the speed he came around the little coffee table and pulled him into a huge hug.

'Congratulations Dan, bloody hell' finally releasing his nephew, Barney saw the happiness in his eyes. 'Thanks, I still can't believe it either'. Barney sat down on the sofa again 'is it a boy or a girl?' he shrugged 'I don't think it's late enough to tell yet, Ivy only found out the other day- I only found out about an hour ago myself'.

Barney nodded 'I'm going to make the assumption this wasn't planned though? I mean, you're 26 but she's 20 and only at the start o her career'.

Daniel fiddled distractedly with the beer bottles label 'yeah...well, no, it wasn't really. She seems happy though, Seemed to think I'd have a huge problem with it, like she seemed genuinely worried how I react. A pregnancy is as much my fault as hers anyway'. Barney raised an eyebrow 'so you two are pretty stable in this relationship'.

It was in that moment that Daniel realised he hadn't mentioned his other bit of news 'oh shit I completely forgot to tell you- We got engaged as well'. Seeing how far his Uncles jaw dropped almost made it worth forgetting to tell him earlier.

Ivy had made it back to Escala and was on the phone in the main room, screaming her lungs out to someone. Christian and Ana had heard from their bedroom as they were about to change for bed and Taylor and Gail also seemed a little worried, all coming out into the great room to see if she was okay.

'-I'M GONNA KILL YOU- DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE YOU- YOUR LUCKY IM PREGNANT OR I'D THROW YOU PUT MYSELF'.

As she threw her phone at the sofa in anger, Ivy turned around and saw the group of people staring at her in shock. Christian's jaw was practically on the floor and she muttered

'we can talk about this later, my mother is in the lobby downstairs and she wants to see me'.

Awkwardly Ivy moved past the stunned looking group and heading stoically towards the lift doors, ignoring Christian following her quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

_Prepare to get bitchy, lol._

_Enjoy. I haven't really checked this much so please don't have a go._

_Thanks for everyone's reviews, always appreciated_

_x_

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, a frostiness descended through the whole place, as Ivy visibly froze up, her eyes darkening as she looked over her mother.

Zara Viljoen looked the splitting image of Ivy, none of them had previously realized from grainy CCTV images and driving licence images.

She had stunning green eyes but was otherwise nearly identical to Ivy, not looking old enough to be her mother at all.

She was wearing a black maxi skirt and an emerald green top, all teamed with a pair of black high heels, her hair in a long side ponytail, slightly curled down her side.

Christian was shocked that the woman in front of him was even old enough to have a child Ivy's age; awkwardly part of him was finding her very attractive.

Zara smiled sweetly at her daughter 'Oh Ivy, it's so lovely to see you'. The reaction she got was unsurprisingly dry and cold 'cut the shit, what are you doing here?'. Zara narrowed her eyes a little 'I wanted to see my daughter'. Ivy laughed loudly 'yeah, sure, you suddenly want to be a parent to me?'

Zara's nice tone dropped dramatically and suddenly 'Lewis wasn't a good husband to me Ivy'. She glared at her mother, tone icy 'but good enough to abandon your daughter to though?'. Zara swallowed 'I didn't abandon you Ivy, I wanted to spend more time with you, but I couldn't-'.

Jade cut her off sharply 'I know, I know, you wanted to run off with Johannes to Pretoria, priorities and all that'.

Zara looked like she was well aware she was losing this argument and shook her head in a lost looking way. 'No, darling, I didn't 'run off', I just couldn't be with your father anymore. I tried to find you more often sweetie but your father made it difficult'.

Ivy snorted with laughter 'well that's interesting because as Van Rensberg's we've been in the South African newspapers constantly for years, Dad's been the director of one of the biggest companies in this country...we've hardly been on the down low have we'.

Zara chewed her lip with some clear disdain on her face 'I had your sisters to look after too, I could hardly just leave them!'.

Christian blinked in surprise, unaware that she even had sisters.

'Isabella and Karina aren't my sisters, you're barely my mother, so they're barely my half sisters. You got divorced from Johannes didn't you? - interesting to notice your other two kids aren't with you'.

Ivy narrowed her eyes, looking even more pissed off and stepping forward slightly

'so no, I don't believe your bullshit about wanting to see me, I don't believe you ever tried, and I don't think you even know how to be a mother- how are Izzy and Karina then?. I think you're here because I've got my inheritance and you seem to think you can get your grubby little paws on my money'.

Zara's eyes flashed 'I'm your mother-' Ivy scoffed loudly and Zara was only made more angry with her daughter 'Ivy you've made a name for yourself, you've managed so much, you need your family around you'.

Ivy rolled her eyes 'for fucks sake- you ABANDONED me with a father who resented my presence and somehow you think you can just waltz back in my life, get your filthy little hands on my money- MY money- and just pretend that you haven't failed me all my life? I've been through so much and you've never been there for me!'.

Zara snorted derisively 'and who's fault was all your problems, eh? You were shooting up and snorting anything you can find, neither me nor your father forced you into doing that.

'I think you should take a moment to think again, I think maybe the heroin has addled your brain a bit'.

Everyone gaped at how cruel Zara's words were but Ivy simply slapped her, doing it so hard that she left a deep red hand print on the side of her mothers face.

Her voice was stone cold and her face showed absolute hatred

'if you don't leave now, I'll have you thrown out. If you ever contact me again I'll sue you for anything I can think of, my fiancée is a lawyer and he's fucking good at what he does. If you contact me again I'll destroy you, okay? And I hope you're happy that you've not only destroyed any possibility of a relationship with your oldest daughter, you're also never going to be allowed near my baby- ever'.

Zara opened her mouth to speak but Ivy cut her off 'Taylor, can you escort her out, an make sure she fucking leaves?'. Taylor nodded 'with pleasure'.

Without a backwards glance at her mother, Ivy stormed out of the room and into the living room and open plan kitchen area. After about a minute, Christian followed her through.

He glanced at her warily 'so that...I don't even have any words for what just happened. How are you doing?'. Ivy actually looked incredibly happy 'how do I feel? Elated, I've finally said what I wanted to say for years. God I feel like a huge weight is off my shoulders now'.

Christian smiled slightly 'good. Well Taylor's happily throwing Zara out, Gail's putting some food on and Ana's making tea... So you've got some news I heard?'.

Ivy blushed slightly, following Christian's eye line to the impressive ring on her finger. It was two white gold diamond bands with a rectangular diamond as the centre piece. 'Yeah...and uh, I'm pregnant' Christian's mouth twitched into a smile. 'I heard...are you sure?'.

Ivy nodded 'pretty sure, unless your mother isn't very good at her job. Daniel didn't ask me because I'm pregnant- he was already going to ask me'.

Christian found himself rolling his eyes 'I know, I've seen the way he looks at you, that's a man who's in it for the long haul'. There was a pause as Christian seemed to digest the news, looking up with a smile.

'God, you're having a baby'. Ivy grinned, also slowly digesting the news 'yeah...you're going to be an uncle'. He smiled, a full, genuinely happy smile that Ivy didn't get to see often.

Frankly it warmed her heart and she found herself hugging her brother tightly.

Christian wrapped his arms around his much smaller little sister and kissed her hair 'congratulations'.

Ivy started crying slightly and Christian pulled back a little, looking at her with worry. 'Ivy, what's wrong?'. She shook her head, smiling as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Nothing, I'm just happy, it's nothing bad'. Christian had never really understood tears of happiness personally but nodded, holding her arms and looking at her closely.

'Are you sure you're okay? You're pregnant, if something's wrong-'. Ivy shook her head, wiping away the tears

'No, no, no, I just...I want to move back...move back to Seattle, I Just don't think I can...Dan's work and my offices...I just want to come back, Christian, I want to come home'.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x_


	24. Chapter 24

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Ivy was sat on the couch in the great room; elbows on the edge of her knees and resting her head on her hands, deep in thought.

Daniel had finished making some calls and came back into the main room, sitting on the table in front of Ivy, taking her hands gently, rubbing his fingers gently over her knuckles.

'You aren't going back to California are you?'. It wasn't really a question, more of an observation on what he already knew. Daniel had been watching her in the hours since Zara had left, and he knew that she wanted to stay here.

'Dan…this is where the only family I've ever known is…I can make a life with you but I want to be back here, everything I've ever known is back here'. Daniel kissed the back of her hand 'I know, are you going to open Van Ransburg Inc. up here? Operate from both cities?'.

Ivy shrugged 'I guess so, looks like I've got no other choice. I can't have a baby hundreds of miles away from my family and everyone I know'. Daniel smiled and kissed her hand again

'I know, I was on the phone to Harper and Cole, they said I could go back to them if I want'. Ivy smiled, a slightly relieved look coming over her face.

Harper and Cole was the law firm that Daniel had been a part of when he wasn't working for Christian, and they were based in the middle of Seattle.

The following day Daniel was out for a meeting with his old work mates from Harper and Cole at a French restaurant in the City to work out the terms of his return.

He just wanted to get his position back, and unbeknownst to him they wanted to offer him a partner position within the practice.

Ivy had been feeling incredibly nauseous all morning and told Christian after he found her violently vomiting in the toilet.

He'd held her hair back for the duration and called Grace to arrange an appointment for Ivy, to check if everything was okay and if they could calm down the violent vomiting.

Ivy was sitting in the waiting room on an uncomfortable plastic chair, doubled forward with her arm across her belly. 'Ivy?'.

She glanced up and saw Grace standing in front of her with a kindly smile on her face 'do you want to come in to my examination room?'.

Ivy was sat on the examination bed as Grace wrote up some notes 'so you've been vomiting a lot today then? Christian said it's been pretty bad?'.

She nodded 'please don't remind me, I'm barely keeping it down now to be honest'.

Grace smiled kindly and started writing again as she spoke

'well, until we do some more tests we can say this is the beginning of a nasty bout of morning sickness that you'll have to ride through, there's not a whole lot we can do for you with that though dear'.

She grimaced slightly 'I'll ask Gail to stop cooking chicken, that's what set me off'. Grace glanced up 'how long are you and Daniel staying in Washington?'.

'Well, we spoke about it…I want to stay here. I'll miss the California weather of course but I want to be back here to raise my baby'.

Grace beamed, looking happy 'well I can't pretend I'm not happy about that Ivy. Now, as you're here, I may as well do a quick ultrasound to check everything is alright, if you want to lean back and lift up your top a little'.

When Ivy had gone to grace before, she had only had a blood test to confirm she was pregnant, as it was assumed she was too early to properly date the pregnancy, Grace decided to have a quick check regardless.

Grace poured the cold gel on Ivy's stomach and rolled the ultrasound wand over her stomach for a few seconds. 'So, you said you wanted to stay in Seattle to raise your baby?'.

Ivy nodded and Grace smiled, looking up from the screen in front of her 'well it looks like you've got twice as much reason to stay here'.

Ivy glanced up in shock, looking at the screen where two little grey outlines were visible.

An hour later Ivy was walking through Seattle in something of a daze. She'd decided to walk, rather than drive. She needed to think and her head was spinning at the news she'd received.

As she headed off towards the market, Ivy received a rude awakening in the form of her mother, who was standing across the road.

Ivy hurried across the road with the eyes locked on her mother, who was talking to a tall, attractive man in a sharp suit, even from meters away, Ivy knew she was shamelessly flirting with him.

Ivy stood between them, her smile sickly sweet 'If I was you I'd stay away from her, don't get taken in by the accent, she's got three kids that she doesn't care about and a string of ex-husbands'.

The man blinked, looking at Zara with a wary look on his face, though Ivy didn't wait long enough to see it, stalking off down the street.

Zara followed her quickly, literally fuming with anger as she hurried after her eldest daughter, both of them unaware of the silver Volvo that had jumped a red light in the drivers attempt to get home quicker.

In Escala Taylor suddenly hurried into the room 'Christian' he literally threw a jacket at his boss who caught it in confusion

'Ivy's been in an accident, we need to leave now, I've contacted the Sullivan's already'. Christian looked shaken and stood up, pulling the jacket on quickly 'what happened? Is it bad?'.

Taylor looked grim 'we need to go to the hospital **_now_**'.

Christian knew that Taylor's lack of informative response meant that he should prepare himself for the worst, and that his sister was probably in a very bad way.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x _


	25. Chapter 25

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Christian and Taylor had got to the hospital in record time, ignoring all the speed limits the whole way.

He's hurried straight in, searching desperately for his sister.

He was directed to her room and looked through the glass window where he could see her, his heart sinking to the floor.

Ivy was covered in tubes, monitors and bandages.

She had a horrifically bruised and swollen face, along with bruises all down the left hand side of her bed, scratches over the rest of it.

There was a tube down her throat and she was attached to a multitude of machines, all of which were beeping steadily.

Christian made his way into the room slowly, his arms and legs barely working as he tried to go in, his limbs frozen in shock at the sight of his tiny, slim little sister, the young woman who he cared about more than anyone else in the entire world….she was lying there unconscious and seemingly being kept alive by the machines surrounding her.

Daniel was standing off to the side of the room, his back against the wall and staring at Ivy, barely blinking. He looked like a broken man, hair tousled, shirt half untucked, top button undone and his tie hanging loosely around his neck and undone. His expression was dazed and shocked.

He vaguely looked up as Christian entered the doorway 'Daniel? What happened?'. The younger man's voice was cracked and quiet

'she was arguing with her mother...tried to cross a street...some dick jumped a red light and smashed right into her...Zara Viljoen got a bit bruised up but she was fine...'.

Christian muttered 'Christ...how is she-is she...?'.

Daniel sighed deeply 'she's alive...there are two babies Christian- _two_- and they're both okay...but the doctors told me that they were only able to be 'slightly optimistic...Christian that's the woman I love and my babies...I can't let them go'.

Christian looked up sharply 'two?'. Daniel nodded

'we're having twins Christian. I find the girl of my dreams, I'm made partner in Harper and Cole, the woman I love more than anything in the world agrees to marry me and she's pregnant with _twins_…I knew things were too good to be true…this must be my fault…god…

Zara Viljoen was sitting on an examination bed, arm in a sling and staring at the wall looking shell shocked.

Taylor knocked on the open door and looked up vacantly, looking dazed as Taylor moved in slightly, looking over the woman. She was covered in bruises and cuts, a set of stitches running down her forehead.

'Miss Viljoen…Mr Grey told me to tell you that Ivy is in room 406, if you wanted to visit her'.

She nodded, looking confused, and Taylor recognized the signs of a mild concussion in her expression 'Is she…is she okay?'.

Taylor sat down opposite Zara on one of the brown seats so they were eye level.

'Look, I won't lie to you, she's in a bad way. They found out earlier today that she is pregnant with twins…the babies are both alright as far as they can tell but, well…uh…Ivy has broken several ribs and she sustained a head injury. At the moment they don't know the extent of the damage, but they can't do much until the swelling has gone down…..It doesn't look good, if I'm honest'.

Zara broke down crying immediately, completely at a loss to control herself as she realised how she had possibly caused her daughters accident in part.

Grace had hurriedly come onto shift when she'd been told the news of the accident. She was on her way to the HR department to sign some paperwork but at the message on her pager, she'd run up several flights of stairs and pulled on a pair of surgical gloves immediately.

They'd managed to stabilise Ivy but in all honesty all of them bad been surprised she'd pulled through long enough for them to be able to.

Everyone one of them had expected to either lose Ivy on the ER table or lose the foetuses. Somehow they had managed to stem the bleeding and intubate her to control her breathing.

The heartbeats of the two babies were kept under constant supervision, as was Ivy.

Grace knew that the man who had run the red light and caused the accident was only a few doors down from where Ivy was and passed, glancing in the room.

He was barely bruised or cut up, clearly the brunt of the accident had been taken by Ivy and her mother.

Christian saw his mother freeze slightly and continue walking towards Ivy's room, where Daniel was standing with him near the doorway.

He knew exactly what his mother had seen, or rather _who_, her expression was stony and she looked livid. Daniel glanced up at the stony silence that had descended 'what?'.

Grace and Christian both shook their heads and Grace glanced down the corridor again, seeing that the middle aged balding blonde man was being moved to another room by two nurses, who were talking to him as he walked slowly up the corridor.

Daniel saw the man and saw the expression on Grace and Daniel's face, and he knew immediately who the man was.

Daniel pushed past Christian and pushed the man against the wall so hard that he was winded, his face set in a vicious snarl

'That's my pregnant fiancée in there, I hope you're fucking happy about what you've done. I'm the best lawyer in the fucking City, I'll sue you for every penny you have, you're great grandchildren will be paying your debts off for years'.

The man gulped and Daniel leant in closer, his voice soft and menacing 'if anything happens to her or either of my babies, I'll kill you'.

Daniel released the man and stalked wordlessly back into Ivy's room.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think and review_


	26. Chapter 26

*Driver found guilty in Van Rensberg accident*

Three months after the car accident that has left businesswoman Ivy Van Rensberg in a comatose state since, the trial has finally finished against the man responsible.

56 year old Victor Zanther ran a red light on the morning of the 10th June and Miss Van Rensberg and her mother Miss Zara Viljoen were injured in the accident. Miss Viljoen escaped with minor injuries and a concussion but her daughter was not as lucky.

Ivy Van Rensberg has been left comatose since the incident, which sadly happened on the day she discovered she was expecting twins with fiancée Daniel Sullivan.

Sullivan is a lawyer and partner at Harper and Cole, who were the legal representatives for Miss Van Rensberg in the case. Victor Zanther was found guilty of various crimes including both bodily and driving offences.

Miss Van Rensberg is the biological sister of Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises, she is also the CEO and head of Van Rensberg Inc's American department. In her absence the California department is being run by her uncle Jacob Van Rensberg.

Daniel threw the newspaper to one side and looked over the room at Ivy, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell, the machines beeping slowly.

Her stomach had begun to swell not long after the accident and now, at nearing five months pregnant with twins, she was quite large.

Daniel had spent hours and hours in the hospital room, speaking to Ivy and begging her to wake back up.

Of course, she hadn't. Grace had explained that the injuries Ivy had sustained were severe, though thankfully her brain activity was normal and she wouldn't be left brain dead as initially expected.

They had expected her to suddenly wake up and be back to normal as soon as the swellings and injuries had gone down and healed but that hadn't happened.

Grace had been forced to sit down with Daniel and Christian to explain the situation.

Ivy had no medical reason to be remaining in the coma, she would wake up but it was a simple matter of when.

The injuries had been sharp, bad and brutal- her body was probably still in a state of shock.

Ivy would be waking up when her body and her brain decided they wanted to, and there was nothing any of them could do to speed it along.

Due to the trial Jacob Van Rensberg was in town from California, and he'd come to the hospital to visit his niece again.

He was a tall, lean man with dark slightly curly hair and green eyes.

Jacob was the second youngest of the Van Rensberg siblings and was visiting Ivy whenever he could between looking after the American side of the business for her.

Jacob was incredibly fond of his niece and was running the California office for free- fifteen years as an investment banker had seen him more than financially stable, and he wanted to be in the country to keep an eye on Ivy anyway.

Ana had driven with Jacob and Christian to the hospital after the hearing to see Ivy.

Christian had stalked off to see yet another expert or specialist somewhere in the hospital leaving Ana and Jacob to get a coffee.

Ana made a vague mention of Christian and Ivy's father, which made Jacob narrow his eyes

'don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he's not been a good parent to Ivy...I suppose better him than that bitch Zara I guess, people like her shouldn't be allowed to procreate, frankly'.

Ana's eyebrows rose up and Jacob shrugged

'you can look at me like that all you want but Ivy's really struggled for years...she's insanely smart but the only thing Ivy ever wanted was a parent- and she never got that did she? That's why she was cutting and using the drugs...only way to cope I guess'.

Jacob was quiet for a second, looking sad before glancing at his phone 'I've got some calls to make..'.

Without another word Jacob moved off, looking upset.

Back in her room, Daniel stroked Ivy's hair away from her face, speaking quietly

'Ivy... You have to wake up, you'll want to see our babies, they're getting so big now...I don't want you to miss anything'.

Idly he thought about the envelope in his pocket that had the findings from the last scan, telling him what sexes the babies were.

Daniel felt bad not waiting for Ivy to wake up to look at the results but in his heart of hearts he knew that they might arrive before she regained consciousness.

With a sigh, Daniel pulled the envelope out and opened it, reading with surprise the results on what sexes his 'Baby A' and 'Baby B' actually were.


	27. Chapter 27

Christian and Elliot were sat in Ivy's room, the long silence finally punctuated by Elliot. 'Fucking hell, why can't she just wake up?'

Elliot had tears in his eyes but laughed 'she's got to wake up, I can't wait for the day she has to explain to the children about the marks on her arms'.

Christian laughed slightly And they both looked down at her thin, pale arms, the old track marks and self harm marks painfully visible up and down them.

'I wish I could have met her earlier...known her for longer'. Elliot nodded 'well, you've got all the time in the world once she finally wakes up'.

Daniel was in the doorway when they looked up. He looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in months and he was already taking off the jacket on the expensive suit he was wearing, clearly annoyed by it.

'Well, I won, I guess that's a small victory'. They were all aware that it was a huge case he had been working on, and winning was massive for both him and the firm, but all he wanted was Ivy back.

'Well done mate, you should give yourself some time off now'. Daniel nodded, eyes never leaving Ivy 'I am...all I'll be doing is sitting here with my unresponsive fiancée and my unborn children...when she wakes up Ivy's going to kill me for being like this'.

Both Elliot and Christian smiled, knowing he was right, Ivy would want to know why he hadn't been out being productive.

Daniel sat down heavily on the last spare chair and slowly took off his tie 'I found out the sexes, you know, of the babies...they gave it to me on a slip of paper and I told myself I'd wait until she woke up...but I know there's a chance I'll see the babies before I'll see her again...so I read it'.

Christian and Elliot looked up quickly 'you know what sex they are?'. Daniel nodded thoughtfully and the brothers looked a little excited 'so, am I going to have nieces or nephews?'. Daniel sighed 'one of each'.

Ivy was nearly five months when Grace was doing another scan on a Thursday morning, a close friend Dr Michael Sole was with her as they delicately wrote notes on the two little babies inside Ivy's now very large stomach.

'So, Baby A is the male and-' Grace stopped when she saw Michael was no longer listening or looking at her or the scan. 'Michael?'. He looked up with surprise and happiness 'her hand- her fingers just moved'.

Grace looked down quickly with confusion and watched for a minute in total silence before she saw it. Ivy's long, thin fingers were trying to clench into her palm, moving incredibly slowly but still, they were moving.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry this has taken FOREVER, I've had sososososo much University work and I've got like three other fanfics on the go as well, so it's been a bit difficult to juggle everything._

_But here we go, My other 50 shades fanfic has been updated too and so has one of my other ones so check out my profile if you want to have a look._

_I didn't see anyone's reviews until the other day because i wasn't getting any messages through but thank you _

_x_

* * *

Daniel and Christian had assumed that coming out of a coma was like in the films, where within five minutes they were sitting up and talking.

A doctor had made it clear to them that this wouldn't be the case, not at all. Ivy had been out for several months, her brain needed to deal with the situation and her body would be physically incredibly weak.

Not only had she been motionless for all this time, but she was now a whole lot heavier physically than she had been.

The twins had obviously grown drastically in size since she'd gone under, under the strain on Ivy's most and mind would be visible once she became aware of her surroundings.

Eight hours after she'd initially started to wake up, Grace beckoned Daniel in from Ivy's room.

He stood up and speedily came over to Grace, voice quiet 'is she okay?'.

She nodded slightly

'she's not had any brain damage we don't think. She's not really sort of _aware_ of her surroundings; she remembers some of the accident, the pregnancy and the engagement, but the fact that it's been such a long time is confusing for her to digest. She wants to see you though, go on in, take her slow okay?'.

Daniel nodded gratefully and moved into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Grace moved over to Christian, who stood up quickly 'How is she doing?'.

'Not bad, she'll take a while to get back to normal, physically and mentally she's healthy enough, it's the shock and strain of months in a coma that will need to be addressed'.

Christian exhaled deeply

'I rang Jacob, he's getting on the first plane from California...why can't he have been her father? He actually cares…Dad is talking to Mia, Elliot and Barney...I guess they're all going to be here soon… is she speaking?'.

Grace nodded, a faint smile on her face 'yes. You know what the first thing she said was? She asked for Daniel, and she asked for you'.

Christian felt the freckling feeling of tears in his eyes but coughed away any visible emotion, glancing away so his mother wouldn't see, unaware that she already had.

Christian felt uncomfortable; tears of happiness weren't exactly a common feeling for him.

The back of Ivy's bed was up a little and she looked incredibly drowsy, eyes following Daniel as he walked in, looking amazed.

'You're awake…I can't believe this…you're actually awake'.

Ivy nodded ever so slightly, her voice cracked, dry and quiet 'looks like it'.

Daniel stood at the side of her bed, staring at her in disbelief. 'Daniel…did you…did you find someone else?'.

He snorted with derisive laughter, shaking his head 'you're fucking kidding me right? There isn't anyone else, there won't ever be, don't worry about that honey'.

Ivy looked relieved, though still drowsy, her muscles visibly relaxing and a faint smile coming over her lips.

Daniel leant over and kissed her incredibly gently on the lips

'I love you, and I'm never leaving you, okay? Not now, not ever, we have a wedding to plan and two little ones to plan for, you chose a very inconvenient time to go into a coma honey'.

Ivy smiled sleepily, glancing at her large stomach 'are they...?'.

Daniel nodded, sitting on the bed facing her 'yeah, they're doing brilliantly, what did you want, girls or boys?'.

Ivy paused before replying 'Just healthy'.

Daniel grinned, holding her hand 'well we're lucky, they're very healthy and doing very well. We've got one of each honey'.

Daniel had gone through hell over the last few months with the trail, the strain of moving all their things back to Seattle, working and spending all his free time talking to his unresponsive fiancee.

It all became white noise in comparison to the joy that was evident on his fiance's face.

* * *

_Please review, let me know what you think, what you want to see, and check out my other fanfics too :)_

_x_


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry, I've been on holiday so It's taken a while to update._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

**Van Rensberg announces intention to return to head of Company**

_Ivy Van Rensberg, head of Van Rensberg Inc in America, awoke from a several month long coma recently to announce that she would be returning to the helm of her family corporation's American offices within the next few weeks._

Miss Van Rensberg was engaged to Lawyer Daniel Sullivan and was pregnant with his twins when she was involved in the accident that led her to be comatose for a number of months.

It has been nearly five weeks since Miss Van Rensberg regained consciousness under the watchful eye of her half brothers adoptive mother Dr. Grace T Grey, Seattle's highest regarded paediatrician.

Miss Van Rensberg is currently recovering at her Seattle home after being discharged from hospital.

The Van Rensberg name has been one prominence in the business world for over fifty years, and the reputation was boosted by Simon Van Rensberg, who made it a global enterprise. When he died, the largest portion of his estate, stocks and shares were handed over to his only Grandchild Ivy, who gained control of both when she turned 18.

Miss Van Rensberg is South African through both her parents but has American Citizenship, and has become the first member of her family to branch the enterprise out into the United States, with the first offices open in California.

Whilst she was unable to look after the Californian offices, her Uncle Jacob Van Rensberg stepped in, and also opened up offices in Seattle on the wishes of his niece before her accident.

Ivy Van Rensberg's own past has been somewhat chequered however. Her mother left when she was young and did not see her daughter for many years at a time.

Miss Van Rensberg's criminal record speaks of a troubled teenager, she was excluded from school and arrested several times as a young teenager. However, Ivy Van Rensberg is reported to have a genius level IQ and clearly has a good business brain; the turnover from the California offices in the period she was heading them was reported to be around One Billon US dollars, largely through a deal she made in Shanghai.

The Seattle offices of Van Rensberg Inc are expected to see their boss begin work there in the next few weeks, she will be SIX? months pregnant by this time.

Today Miss Van Rensberg and Daniel Sullivan were unavailable for comment. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and half brother of Miss Van Rensberg told us 'I'm happy my sister is making a good recovery and find her commitment to her company commendable. I can only imagine that she will want to be left alone at this time'.  
  
Ana glanced up from the paper and looked at Daniel, who was sitting on the sofa in Escala, reading intently over some papers.

'You two made it into the papers today'. He looked up absently

'What, because she's heading back to the offices? It feels like I'm marrying a celebrity now'.

Ana laughed lightly 'Well, it is quite a big story around here at least. Are you in court today?'.

Daniel nodded, looking again over the notes 'Yeah. It's an easy enough case for us to win, I just don't want to make any stupid mistakes- I've been so distracted recently it wouldn't be hard'.

Ana cocked her head to one side in question and Daniel explained with a shrug 'I've got my fiancée back, if I'm honest, I'm finding it hard to keep my hands to myself'.

There was a cough from the other side of the Main room and they both looked up to see Christian standing there in a grey suit, an eyebrow raised and his lips pursed together.

'Well, thank you for that unnecessarily piece of information about my little sister Daniel. I thought you had to be in Court today?'.

He grins slightly 'Yeah, I'm leaving in a minute, does Ivy need a lift?'.

Ivy had been advised not to drive herself, partially because of how heavily pregnant she was, and also because the doctors didn't want her to over exert herself. Daniel had driven her over in the morning, wanting to discuss something with Christian. The siblings had gone into Christian's study and had now been in there for two and a half hours.

Ivy appeared next to Christian, wearing along black dress, a hand on her enormous bump, smiling, her hair in loose curls.

'I'm fine thanks, I think I'll just stay here for a bit. I'm seeing Mia later, I'll have her meet me here if that's okay?'.

Christian nodded with a shrug 'go for it. I'll go tell Barney later, Mikael can prepare the press release today, should be out by the afternoon'.

Daniel and Ana glanced at each other with confusion and then back to Ivy and Christian, who smiled, an arm around his sister loosely.

'We're doing a merger. The American Van Rensberg offices are officially merging with Grey Enterprises'.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think _

_x_


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry it's been a while

Enjoy x

Ivy was fast asleep on the sofa when Jacob and Christian came back, pouring themselves drinks from the kitchen area.

The tv was on but she was snuggled under the blanket and fast asleep, breathing steadily with a hand on her huge bump.

Daniel was at the law office all day and Jacob and Christian had spent several hours at the Grey Enterprises building talking over the merger idea.

Christian had a glass of wine and Jacob had a short whiskey measure with ice in a tumbler as they sat at the kitchen island, the tv audible in the background.

Jacob twisted his glass idly in his hand as he took off his tie, sitting back in the chair, clearly exhausted

'your father... He contacted me last week...wanted to see you both'.

Christian looked closely at his uncle 'And what did you say?'. He half shrugged

'I told him you were old enough to make your own decisions and Ivy has made it more than clear that she wants nothing to do with him...she said she doesn't even want him to see the babies...I told him it wasn't my place to mediate either. You're both adults, both with your own lives, and you've both been let down by him, her more than you of course but still... He can't just come walking back into either of your lives without working for it'.

Christian nodded slowly 'that must have been hard to tell your brother?'. Jacob snorted with derisive laughter and shook his head, taking a long sip of his whiskey

'Lewis is my brother, but I've got seven others, of all the arguments and idiots in my family he's pretty much the worst one. He's a nice enough guy, but he's a terrible father, it just angers me. If I had children, they would be my everything. Lewis just wasn't a fit parent...admittedly it's not like Ivy exactly made it easy in return, but he didn't try. So no, telling him that was quite satisfying really'.

Christian laughed lightly 'when are your brothers getting in today?'.

Jacob glanced at his sleeping niece briefly 'another hour or two, they said they could meet us here if that's okay with you?'.

Christian shrugged, not bothered.

Three of Lewis and Jacob's brothers were coming to visit them for a week or two, partially to help hash out the deal between the two companies and also to see their only niece- and the nephew they'd never known they had.

Willem, Ethan and Leo had spent many summers treating Ivy like a daughter and were now happy to visit and see her all grown up and happy.

Of course they weren't blind to her problems of self harm, drugs or destructive behaviours through the years. However, they had all seen in her what their father Simon had, and had all been more than happy for her to receive the largest share of the company.

Jacob shook his head 'the thing is Christian, my father left the significant part of his company to his only grandchild, he didn't even know he had a second one... He would have left you a portion I can guarantee...he would be very glad that you are working with the company now'.

Christian smiled 'well, it's a perfect situation really isn't it. I must say, he did leave an incredibly large share to Ivy'.

Jacob laughed hollowly 'probably an apology for the way his son raised her, bloody idiot. You probably dodged a bullet being adopted by the Grey's'.

Christian nodded slightly, sighing 'anyway, we have work to do. We should leave her to sleep, it's the last good nights sleep she'll get in a long time'.

Three hours later Ana walked into the main room and did a double take. Christian and Daniel were standing talking to what looked like four Jacob's.

They all had the same grey eyes, same hair in various styles, and same boy next door smile that Christian had inherited.

She was quickly introduced to Christian's three other uncles, all of whom had strong south African accents.

Willem and Leo worked on the board in Cape Town and Ethan was head of shipments in Pretoria.

'Uh, Daniel, where's Ivy?' he glanced over 'she's on the phone to my uncle Barney in the other room, she needed some air I think'.

She nodded and accepted a glass of wine from who she assumed was Willem but it was hard to keep up.

'Thanks. So, what were you going to call the company once it's merged? Keep the names or get something new?'

Everyone glanced at eachother in silence for a minute before chaos ensued.

'It's a family name Christian, you're a part of that'

'Dad wouldn't have wanted it changed'

'Change it and make it your own?'

'Merge them together?'

'It's Ivy's choice if she keeps the Van Rensberg name surely'

There was a loud cough from the doorway and they all turned towards the noise that had broken their argument.

Ivy rolled her eyes 'as much as I would love to sit around and listen to this conversation you guys, my waters have just broken'.

As one, everyone turned to look at Ivy, who was standing in the doorway, car keys in hand.

Let me know what you think, please review and have a look at my other fanfics

X


	31. Chapter 31

Ivy looked tired and excited as Daniel ran over to her, a huge grin on his face as he held hers, looking at her closely 'are you sure?'.

_Sorry it's been forever x_

* * *

Ivy narrowed her eyes slightly 'sure my waters broke? Yeah, Dan, I'm pretty sure I haven't just wet myself, but thanks for checking'. Her tone was dry and Daniel glanced at her three uncles 'someone's hormones have certainly come out haven't they'.

Jacob snorted with laughter 'bad move Daniel, bad move'. He blinked 'I don't even know why I said that- I'm just excited!'.

Ivy rubbed her back painfully, wincing slightly in pain 'can we just go, please, I don't even remember what you said already Dan'.

Willem laughed with a snort 'come on then, lets get this baby out!'. Ivy sighed, both from the pain and the way everyone was treating her, realising that this wasn't going to be quick or easy.

The fact that Grace was a prominent paediatrician in the hospital they were going to meant that Ivy was swiftly whisked away to the most expensive, nicest birthing suite.

Grace wasn't on shift but she had joined Ivy in the room, talking her through the situation.

After nearly three hours Grace and one of the doctors quietly discussed that maybe Ivy should have some form of pain relief.

Grace smiled encouragingly, gently stroking a strand of hair away from her face 'Ivy, we want to give you some-'. 'No'. They all looked at each other and grace glanced quickly at Daniel 'Ivy, your labour is fairly slow at this point, this is only going to last a lot longer and get a lot more painful'.

Ivy took a deep shuddering breath and shook her head, nails digging into the mattress 'no, no, no I can't take anything- I won't. Please Grace-'.

Grace swallowed and wiped the sweat from Ivy's forehead 'okay, you don't have to take anything, just relax as much as you can and we'll see what happens?'. Exhaustedly Ivy nodded, looking over at Daniel with a sleepy smile 'we've got a while to go yet'. Despite feeling sick from the smell of cleaning products and the worry about the situation, he leant down and gave her a quick kiss.

A while later a nurse put her head around the door 'she's been asking after her brother'. Christian stood up sharply 'what- me?'. The nurse half nodded and half shrugged

'Well if you're Christian then yes, you'd better hurry up. She's been asking after you urgently and she's ready to push'. Christian glanced at Ana with a look of mild fear and she nodded with an encouraging smile 'go on, she needs you'.

He nodded, disappearing into the room. Ivy's bottom half was covered by a sheet and she was surrounded by midwives, nurses and a doctor, who were preparing for the twins arrival. Ivy looked relieved when she saw her brother, looking a little delirious as she smiled, reaching out a hand towards him 'Christian, you're here'.

He took her hand and kissed her forehead lightly 'of course I am, you've got me and you've got Daniel'. She nodded 'he's not too bad is he?'.

Daniel was on the other side of Ivy and looked up at Christian with a slight smirk 'she accepted the gas and air, I think someone is enjoying it'. Immediately afterwards Ivy clenched both his and Christian's hands with a vice-like grip, her back arching as she had a painful contraction as everyone was suddenly telling her to push.

In the corridor the three Van Rensberg brothers glanced at each other, Elliot, Mia and Carrick as a much louder scream came out of the room followed by a torrent of what was clearly swearing from Ivy.

Elliot's eyes widened and he glanced at his sister 'I'm so glad I don't have a vagina sometimes'. Mia narrowed her eyes slightly but Carrick was trying in vain to cover a snort of laughter 'son, I've got to agree with you there'. Beside them Barney- who had only just arrived- chuckled and nodded in agreement.

For the next fifteen minutes everyone outside could hear more screaming and swearing, awkwardly trying to cover the noise with stilted conversation.

After what seemed like hours the door opened slightly and two of the nurses left, Grace popping her head around the door, a smile on her face.

'Healthy boy and a healthy little sister. She's beyond exhausted, refused any proper pain relief and with twins that is pretty brave. I think Ivy's only really up for one visitor at a time for a little while, Barney, they've been asking for you'.

Barney blinked and stood up, walking into the room.

Ivy was covered by a blanket, sitting up in the bed and looking pale, sweaty and exhausted but had a content look on her face. Christian was sitting beside her on the bed, looking down in amazement at the tiny bundle in her arms.

On the seat beside the bed Barney saw his nephew holding another small bundle that was moving slightly under his absolutely adoring look. Daniel looked up with a huge smile, looking dazed 'I- uh- I'm a dad now'. He grinned back and looked at Ivy, thinking to himself that the last time he had seen her in a hospital bed she had been comatose, glad beyond belief that all of that was now in the past.

Ivy's hair was plastered to her face with sweat and she looked like she hadn't slept in years, but the look of pure happiness on her face was enough to override everything else.

'We wanted the two of you in here… Christian has been the closest thing to a parent I've ever had, and you as good as raised Daniel yourself. We still haven't decided on names for either of the babies… We wanted to know what you thought?'.

Barney and Christian glanced at each other and Daniel stood up, gently handing over the tiny baby to his uncle, as Ivy placed the other baby in Christian's arms.

Ivy and Daniel laughed at the expressions of amazement and love on the two men's faces; the baby in Christian's arms had a small pink hat on, and Barney was holding the baby boy.

'Any suggestions?'.

* * *

_Twins are here! And what should they be called?_

_Let me know what you think x_


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry it's been literally AGES since I updated_

_Enjoy, it's only short_

_x_

* * *

Isaac and Avery Sullivan were both healthy and given a clean bill of health, whilst they were slightly small due to being twins, they had no problems and the doctors seemed happy with the results of all their tests. Ivy was understandably exhausted and while her Uncles and the Greys were cooing over the babies she repeatedly fell in and out of light sleep until everyone decided to give her some time to rest.

When Ivy woke up around two hours later she was bleary eyed, looking around the hospital room sleepily. Daniel was sitting on a chair just beside her, holding a baby in each arm and talking to them quietly, not aware that Ivy had woken up.

'-And then I saw your Mummy, and I knew she was the one, and it was the best decision I ever made, and now I've got you two, the only three people I need in my life'

He glanced up as he heard a quiet laugh from Ivy 'Oh good you're awake, I was just telling our children about us, Isaac seemed quite impressed if his spitting up is anything to go by'

Ivy laughed and Avery started to stir, which woke her brother up and they both started to cry after a few seconds and Daniel laughed 'and so it begins'

A week or so later Christian came over to Ivy and Daniel's apartment to see his sister whilst their Uncles and Daniel were looking at paperwork for the merging of the two companies.

Ivy opened the door with her hair in a messy high ponytail, wearing comfy black leggings and a large shirt that Christian assumed was Daniel's and she was holding Avery in a pink babygrow as the baby fussed into her and he could see how stressed she looked.

'Hey, uh can you take Avery, Isaac has just started crying as well'

Before he'd even come in the door Christian had been handed the little girl and Ivy had moved off quickly to pick up Isaac, both babies calmed their crying to gentle fussing as they calmed down and Christian closed the door and they both sat down with a baby each.

Christian looked over at his sister with a smile 'they really are cute aren't they'

Ivy laughed 'Cute isn't a word that I ever thought I'd hear you use Christian'

'I never thought I'd be holding a baby quite so happily to be honest. And frankly looking back at when we first met, it's sort of amazing that you've got to this place isn't it'

Ivy smiled slightly and nodded 'I think I'm lucky to still be alive frankly, it's been a _long_ few years hasn't it. I think we've all done pretty well to be honest'

Christian smiled as Avery curled into him 'Hmm, well, on a happier note, I think that Mia has taken it upon herself to plan your wedding'

'Wedding? Bloody hell, I've only just popped two kids out, I'm not going to be wearing a white dress any time soon, I'll probably end up with baby vomit on it'

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you thought and what you want to see happen :) _


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry it's been FOREVER since I gave you an update, but I've come back home for summer, started a new job and gone on holiday- bit we're back now!_

_Enjoy and let me know what you think is going on. Thought we should have a bit of Christian and Ivy's Dad as he's sort of disappeared _

* * *

Kate and Ana were over for lunch at Daniel and Ivy's house whilst Daniel was in Court for the day and she was looking over a few bits of paperwork for the merger whilst looking after the twins.

The babies were both down for a nap whilst the three of them ate, talking mostly about Elliot and Kate's relationship as well as the incredibly secretive one of Mia and Ethan, which none of the three of them actually knew any details about.

Midway through the meal Ivy rubbed her forehead, muttering 'I've got a splitting headache'. Kate motioned to her bag 'I've got a pack of painkillers if you want one?'.

Ivy awkwardly shook her head 'I can't, unless it's completely necessary I can't take anything'. Kate looked surprised 'still?'

Ana twisted her mouth and Ivy nodded grimly 'I don't trust myself, it's not worth risking it is it'. 'God, I hadn't realise it lasted around this long after you stopped using anything'.

'Well, it's an addiction, it never really goes away... Anyway, can we talk about something else?'

Ana spoke 'How's the merger going? Christian and your Uncles seemed pleased with the progress when we had dinner last night' and with that the conversation moved swiftly off the topic of her previous addictions.

Daniel came home at 7.30 and Ivy was sitting alone on the sofa watching the news, looking exhausted and half asleep 'Hi honey, how is the case going?'

Daniel shrugged off his jacket and sat beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and shoulder gently 'god I've missed you- and the kids, it's quiet, they must be asleep'.

Ivy nodded and turned around to face him 'thank you'. Daniel blinked 'for what?'.

'For not giving up on me'. His answer was in the form of a quick kiss to her lips and a quiet 'never'. They sat like that in each other's arms until they heard the gentle fussing of one of their children that quickly turned into a cry, followed by the other one joining in.

Christian, Elliot, Mia, Grace, Carrick, Ethan, Kate, Ivy, Daniel, Ana, and the three Van Rensberg Uncles were having lunch together at the Grey house over the weekend and Mia was discussing the results of her wedding planning. She had been making inquiries at a venue in the City that Daniel and Ivy had taken an interest in.

Mia clapped her hands together 'so, two choices guys, the only availability they have is in about eighteen months'. They both twisted their mouths, not having expected such a long wait

'or- or there is an opening in three weeks'. Everyone looked up quickly 'three weeks?'.

Mia nodded 'I mean... It's do-able... You've known what dress you wanted since before the twins came along haven't you, and I can sort out the catering, photography, flowers, invitations... It's up to you two really- I'm happy to do the legwork…'. Christian saw Daniel's grin and the glint in Ivy's eyes and knew already what the answer was going to be 'fine, three weeks it is then'

As they were all getting their things together to leave, Christian pulled Ivy to one side 'you'll need to write out invitations pretty quickly... Are you going to invite our Father?'.

She was silent for a long time before sighing 'I don't know... I... I think I'll go and see him this week'. Christian looked shocked and Ivy shrugged 'he might have made a shit job of it but he still raised me for most of my life...' Christian looked surprised but simply nodded 'well, it's up to you'

Christian opened his mouth then closed it again, biting his cheek for a second before speaking again 'I don't… I don't know if that's the best idea Ivy'

Her expression hardened 'I'm old enough and big enough to make my own mistakes surely'.

'I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt' Ivy narrowed her eyes 'I don't need anyone to look after me'. Christian clenched his jaw 'what's gotten into you recently? You've not been yourself'

The only response he got was his little sister rolling her eyes and leaving the house.

The following day Ivy drove to Ruston in silence, it was only when she had taken the turnoff that she was aware that the radio wasn't even on.

Lewis Van Rensberg was still living in the same house that Ivy had mostly grown up in, and drove through her old neighbourhood, thankful that she didn't see anyone that she recognised, pulling into the drive and knocking on the door.

Lewis had colour in his cheeks and looked healthier and in better shape than Ivy had ever seen him in her life. He was wearing a black short sleeved top, grey tracksuit bottoms and a pair of trainers, headphones in his ears hat he quickly took out, looking dumbfounded to see his daughter there.

'Ivy… I… Well this is unexpected'. She smiled weakly 'You look good Dad, you look healthy'.

He nodded, still catching his breath back a little after the workout 'I've been given an all clear… I'm in the best shape I've been in for years' There was a pause before he moved aside a little 'do you want to come in?'

She nodded and came in, the pair of them sitting down on the sofas that Ivy recognised as new 'you want coffee? I've just made some?' Ivy nodded with a smile 'yeah, thanks'

Lewis disappeared into the kitchen and appeared again quickly with two coffees and a plate of biscuits, setting them down and sitting opposite his youngest child, biting his lip as he looked over her.

'You look good Ivy, you're all grown up now- bloody hell you look like my mother now don't you. I, uh, congratulations on your children by the way'. Ivy blinked 'how did you know about the twins'

'Ivy, we might have had our differences but you're still my daughter, I read anything and everything they print and post about you- including your children of course'

'Oh, well… thanks. I'm, uh, I'm getting married in three weeks Dad, I know we haven't spoken since I walked out but I'd like it if you came. You don't have to if you don't want to but the invitation is there'

Lewis's eyebrows rose 'you're getting married? Wow… you really have come a long way from—'

He trailed off and Ivy knew he was talking about her prior drug use; it didn't need to be specified.

Lewis bit the inside of his cheek 'are you ever… tempted now?' Ivy exhaled deeply 'drugs? No…' She swallowed, glancing away slightly, her voice quiet

'I've never been able to lie to you have I Dad… I get tempted, a lot… It's bad… I can't tell Daniel or Christian, I don't even know what they would say… It's not like I was when I was 16/17… but I'm terrified to even take painkillers anymore'

She looked back over and saw her father's steely expression and saw worry flicker over his face mixed with clear concern 'your brother would understand far better than you think, I've never met Daniel but if he knows about your past and he's still around then he'd probably understand as well. You and Christian are both far better children than I deserve, far better'

Lewis sat back in his chair, stroking his chin

'I tried, with you, I honestly did. Your mother was hardly a natural born parent but I thought I could try my best to be both parents to you, it was just hard. You were so small when you were born, absolutely tiny, you were your whole life really. Whenever your mother would swan off somewhere and disappear for months at a time, I was left to look after you _and_ work, and you were distant with me. You wanted your mother, as all little kids do, and the more she was away, the more you pulled away from me. Because of the distance I just didn't know how to reach out to you, and then the distance just got wider and wider as you got older and smarter. By the time you were older you had already started to unravel, and there was no way to get through to you. Every time I tried to level with you, it pushed you further over the edge'

Ivy swallowed, nodding a little 'In hindsight I know what you're saying. You might not have been a fantastic father but I don't envy you for having to look after a kid as messed up as I was, frankly. And also, I mean… we had our differences but anything is better than Mum isn't it, at least you were **_there'_**

Lewis nodded, looking lost at what to say until he finally broke the silence 'I'm sorry', she looked confused and shook her head 'I've waited years to hear you say that and now you have- I've already forgiven you, I don't even blame you'

There was another pause and Lewis smiled a little 'send me the details about the wedding? I'll be there- as long as that's what you want?'

Ivy looked visibly relieved and sat back in the chair 'Right now-…Christian wasn't thrilled with me coming here, but right now I really need a Dad'

Lewis glanced over her again, his voice still quiet 'I've known you since the day you were born Ivy… I've seen that look before, and it was right before you dropped fifty pounds and started a downward spiral. I never knew if you lost all that weight because of the drugs or because of another reason… you have two children now Ivy… I certainly hope you aren't going to make a mistake like I did and miss out on your children's lives'

Ivy looked both surprised and affronted, staring at her father in silence for a minute before standing up sharply and abruptly grabbing her bag and storming out of the house.

The journey back from Ruston was just over an hour and Ivy could feel her hands shaking as she headed for the I-5, telling herself it wasn't a long journey, and that she could make it back home to the City.

She couldn't.

Before the turn off Ivy turned off into a small parking lot that was empty of people and she didn't even take the key out of the ignition before she opened the car door, barely able to keep herself upright before she threw up on to the ground.

Ivy was shaking so much that she had to lean against the Mercedes to stop herself from slumping to the floor. She looked around to make sure no one had seen her and got back into the car, leaning on the steering wheel as light, sad tears quickly turned into huge racking sobs.

After a while, Ivy wasn't sure how long she sat there, her phone began to ring.

'DANIEL'

Glancing at the screen she saw the picture of her fiancée smiling and holding both their babies, one in each arm. Ivy ignored the call and sat in the car, staring out the window vacantly.

* * *

_All getting a bit grim sorry, what do you think is going on then?_

_Let me know and please comment and review :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Just a little short one_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Christian and Daniel had agreed to meet at Escala on an afternoon towards the end of the week, and they hadn't expressly said what they were going to talk about but it was an unspoken thing between them- they were both fully aware what the topic was going to be.

Ivy had mentioned something about needing to go shopping and Daniel was taking the twins with him, putting them both in a white crib that Christian had set up in the main room, and they were happily falling asleep.

Daniel sat down opposite Christian with a sigh, looking defeated and tapping at his mug 'have you... Have you noticed anything different about Ivy recently?'.

Christian nodded with a sigh 'I'm glad it's not just me'.

'She's been spending less and less time with the kids you know, voluntarily- it's now become just feeding, bathing and changing, I don't think she holds them anymore... I think something has-' Daniel though for the right word and looked a little lost 'changed'.

Christian ran a hand through his hair 'it's happened very quickly hasn't it, Christ. I was under the impression that everything was going well'

Daniel but the inside of his cheek 'So did I. I hate to say it but was she like this you know - before? Before I even knew her?'.

Christian sighed and half nodded in a non-committal way and a silence lulled between them and they both looked lost in their thoughts, the babies gurgling sleepily until the silence was broken.

Daniel sighed 'maybe this is all just too much for her. It wasn't that long ago that Ivy was that skinny; scrawny, angry, messed up kid was it. I mean, look at her now, she's achieved so much but she's got all this pressure on her, and now there are two little people depending upon her as well'

'You're also in a high pressure job with two dependent children Daniel'.

He rolled his eyes a little 'yes, but she's a little bit younger than me- I'm not exactly _old_ but I was a fully qualified as a lawyer when she was 17- I'm the one who drew up her emancipation documents before she was 18 for fucks sake... She's changed so much since then and is expected to hold it together... I just want to know what's wrong with her and try and make it better'

'It's always as simple as that unfortunately'

John Flynn was about to start packing up his notes when his assistant Ellie knocked on the door 'John, I know you were planning to leave early and miss the traffic but a client has turned up asking for an appointment- you want it now or shall I reschedule for tomorrow?'.

John glanced at his watch and sat back down again 'no it's fine, I'll stay around and sort through some paperwork to skip the rush hour. Send them on it- who is it?'. Ellie glanced at the slip of paper in her hand 'Miss Van Rensberg'.

John looked surprised but nodded 'okay, send Ivy in'

She was wearing jeans and an oversized Mariners jumper that was obviously either Christian's or Daniel's, her hair was in a messy high ponytail and she looked thin and pale, sitting down heavily opposite John.

'Ivy… What can I do to help you today?'

Ivy swallowed, tears welling in her eyes as her voice cracked 'I'm- John... I need help'

* * *

_What do you think is going on? Let me know and please review etc :) _


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks for waiting_

_Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews etc- always helps and appreciated!_

* * *

Ivy's voice was quiet and she pulled her legs up, practically shrinking into herself as John watched her intently 'I… I can take this anymore John, I just can't'

'What's happened Ivy?'

John had a pretty good idea but he didn't want to lead her into saying anything. 'I can't take it anymore, I just can't John, I didn't know who else to turn to. My Dad saw me and he knew straight away… oh fuck what have I done?'

Ivy's voice was choked and cracked 'I used again… and I've tried to stop it at just that one time but I can't. I just can't'

John nodded slightly 'When did it happen?'

'Three weeks ago'

'Well, Ivy you know that the best and first step to make is telling someone that there's a problem, it doesn't make you weak, it's the first step to make you better'

She sighed and wiped some tears out of her eyes 'I just… I'm not even 22 yet John, and I've got my entire family company resting on my shoulders and I've got the babies, I love them so much but it's just- they are just adding to it all. There's this pressure and I can feel it building and building and building and then the next thing I knew I was sitting alone in my office building at 3AM high as a kite'

John nodded and mentally cleared the next hour to talk to her and at least try and sort Ivy out.

'Who knows about the fact you've relapsed?'

'No one, well…' she shrugged 'My dad thinks he knows, Christian and Daniel… They know something has changed… I don't know how much they know though. I don't think anyone else actually knowns'

John indirectly glanced at Ivy's hands and saw that they were shaking a little as she rested them on her legs, which she was twitching up and down distractedly.

From: Ivy Van Rensberg

To: Daniel Sullivan; Christian Grey

Where are you both? Heading home

From: Christian Grey

To: Ivy Van Rensberg; Daniel Sullivan

We're both at your apartment

Christian Grey

John had made it clear that he didn't think it was a good idea for her to drive all the whilst she was shaking, and after talking for nearly an hour and a half, he had called her a taxi.

There wasn't anything more that he could do for Ivy today, but he was going to put some help into motion as of the following morning.

The taxi pulled up on the other side of Daniel and Ivy's apartment and Ivy paid the driver quickly and ran across the street, the rain pelting down incredibly hard but she barely even noticed, clenching her hand to stop it from shaking.

A few minutes later Ivy stood in the doorway of her apartment, drenched from the heavy rain outside and she looked bedraggled and drained, Christian and Daniel looking around quickly at her from the sofas where they were sat.

'Where have you been?'

She swallowed and took a moment before speaking, her voice barely audible

'John, I was with John Flynn' both of the men raised their eyebrows in surprise and she continued to speak 'I used… I used again, I'm sorry'

Daniel was on his feet and had his arms around her within a matter of seconds, holding her tightly to his chest as she started to cry into his chest as he stroked her hair. Over the top of her head Christian and Daniel met each other's eyes, both looking worried.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you thought!_

_x_


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks everyone for staying with me! _

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Ivy was staring vacantly out of the enormous windows of the apartment, a blanket around her as she leant with her back against the wall and her forehead against the window, the rain pelting the glass.

Christian sat down on the floor facing his sister, their legs almost touching. Ivy seemed to barely acknowledge her brothers presence and he shifted slightly, thinking before he spoke.

'The twins are asleep'

'Good' It wasn't a sarcastic comment, if anything she seemed grateful and genuinely relieved

'Do you want to talk about this?'

'What do you think' Christian swallowed 'I lost you once when you went to San Francisco, I'm not going to lose you again'

Ivy blinked 'I'm not going again Christian'

He sighed, running a hand through his hair 'you are, whilst you're using its like you're someone else, do you get what I'm saying? I might not be physically losing you but the drugs- they change who you are and it's as good as losing you again'

She took a deep shuddering breath and Christian finally saw some type of emotion on his sisters face, even though it was tears forming in her eyes, Christian was glad that she seemed to realise what was actually going on.

With a sigh he pulled her gently into his arms and let her cry there for a while.

When Daniel had got two glasses of water and had a quick shower, Ivy was already in bed, though she was lying on her side he could tell she was awake. After a beat Daniel pulled on his boxers and crawled under the sheets, wordlessly lying so that his chest was against Ivy's back and curling an arm around her tightly. She stilled obviously before releasing slightly as he kissed her shoulder and continued to hold her tightly.

Ivy didn't move or say anything for a long few minutes before she finally spoke, her voice quiet 'why did you try?'

'What do you mean?'

'You knew about my past when we got together… and yet you were the one who pushed the relationship, you were the one who did the chasing... My brother beat you up and you still didn't leave'

Daniel pulled back and lightly turned Ivy over so they could see each other, and he tried to ignore how pale and drawn she looked.

'I knew, yeah, I'd seen your records and Christian told me, but it didn't make a difference. I knew that I was going to get in some serious shit for dating the boss's little sister, but I was the one who pursued you, not the other way around, I knew what I was getting in to. Your brother broke my nose when he found out I was dating you, and I still agreed to pack my life up and follow you to California. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not a bit… disappointed that you've been using again, but I'm not going anywhere Ivy, alright. I knew what you'd been like before we met, and I stayed around, and I'm not about to leave now'

She nodded slightly and he kissed her forehead lightly, voice quiet 'go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day'

* * *

_Let me know what you thought and what you still want to see :) x_


End file.
